Chain of Victims
by otaku.byte
Summary: Rin and Len. Yin and yang. But for them to be together, they need to face sarcasm attacks and people who willingly want to tear them apart. I like to call those people Rin's Chain of Victims.
1. Flames of Jealousy

**Kay, so mah first story! It sucks I know. I'll try to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: If Vocaloid was mine, all them shotas would be dead. That means you Len. LOL JK you are awesome.**

**EDIT: I wanted to make this first chapter longer, because I keep getting messages about it. Gosh, you happy now? I'm not gonna name specifics.**

Chapter 1-Flames of Jealousy

Rin POV

That_ bitch._

"Whoops! Sorry, Kagawa!" Akita Neru said with an evil smirk that perfectly matches her side ponytail, slutty outfit, and raccoon face. Yep, you can tell that she's one of the "popular" people. She locked me in a classroom she secretly and "accidentally" set on fire. Well, might as well introduce myself before I die. The name's Kagawa Rin. You know, the quiet one that used to be popular until some bitch named Neru dissed me and started to date Kagamine Len, my crush. Len and I have the same looks, blonde hair, blue eyes, except his hair is a lighter shade than mine. I never saw him again, and we live right next door to each other! See what raccoon faced sluts can do to the world? Okay, what the fuck am I talking about? I'm about to die, screw descriptions.

But it's safe to say that I hold a grudge against her. And that almost every other girl does too, since she "accidentally got rid" of some people close to her precious Len. And I'm next.

"Never mess with me and my Len-kun!" she yelled and cackled. See, she is a bitch. Well, a witch, partially, with the cackling and all. Ever heard of the phrase "Think outside the box?" If you have, please let me out of this box known as the classroom with an inferno. I cannot stress how much of a bitch Akita is.

Oh-she left her folder here. Ha, what an idiot. And she left Hatsune-senpai, the popular chick who is not a slut (to my surprise) with long teal hair. How the heck did she manage to be this stupi-oh, she left something so important to her; so vital it surpasses the popular senpai. Dang, Akita is a triple baka.

"Akita, you forgot some things," I say calmly. By the look on her face (confusion and rage), she doesn't get my calmness.

"Well tell me bitch!" she shrieks. "Tell me now or I'll kick your demonic ass out of town and shove it down a shredder! Or maybe I should if you live. Kekeke...that's not a bad idea." Dang, and you call me a bitch? How about a bitch and a sadist? Hypocrite.

"For one, you left your folder and other junk in here."

"Oh dang." Akita frowned, then sneered, "So what? I have a bunch of other photos of Len-kun than that." Damn it, short-lived victory. And what the hell...

"And you also left Hatsune-senpai." Well, maybe she left Hatsune-senpai here on purpose, just to be higher in Crypton High's so-called "food chain." The teachers don't seem to mind it; they think we're talking about the science shit we have to deal with.

"What the crap." Yeah, that was Neru, not your reaction to the teachers at our school. But it could work either way.

"AKITA NERU! You are soo not popular anymore. I declare it!" Hatsune-senpai screamed. Now Akita is paralyzed with fear. Serves her right. And is _that_ how she got popular? _Really__?_ What the hell, society, what happened to the days where popular people were nice, kind, and _not_ sluts?

"Oh, yeah, one more little thing." Hehe, time to tell her about _him..._

"Get it over with, Kagawa. I don't have all day." She's tapping her foot, hip jutted to one side, making her look extra slutty.

I wanted to pause and build up tension, but the blaze is making it impossible. "Your precious little 'Len-kun' is here with the senpai and I."

Heh, can someone say Meltdown? Cause Akita's having one now.

**Soo, that's it then! Maybe I'll continue.**

**And don't worry, you'll find out what the sakura tree is for in this story in a while. ;) **

**Dang I cursed a lot in this chapter. This was short. Byeeeee!**

**EDIT: A bit longer, by about almost 500 words. Yeah, I'm gonna try to make this edit note as long as possible so that I can get more word count. XD And I got more descriptive this time. The first time I wasn't descriptive because who has time to describe some thing/one while there's a fire. Oh that's right, Rin. R&R, because the first chapter got a little better.**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Sorry for the loooooong wait. I couldn't think of what to do for this chapter. R&R please!**

Chapter 2-Mixed Feelings

Neru POV

I, like, left Len-kun, my BOYFRIEND, in there? No, like, fucking way.

"Ha, you wish, Kagawa," I say with a snort.

"Ha, you wish he wasn't here. With me," she replies and gently lifts his head.

Those cerulean eyes of his open, first sleepily, then with alert.

"Who are you?" he asked Kagawa.

"Kagawa Rin, and Akita Neru's your special girl, right?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that when the room's on fire?"

Yeah, Kagawa, ever think of that?

"Well, she set it on fire, just to try to make me die, and if she doesn't unlock that door soon, we'll all die. Hatsune-senpai, you, and I."

His eyes widen again, he stands up immediately, and runs and bangs on the glass door that's separating us.

"Let us out of here, Neru-chan!" Len-kun shouts.

"Len-kun," I whisper and place my hand on the glass.

He tries to act kind, but his eyes, those oh-so-beautiful eyes, look at me with hatred. Then he smirks.

I flinch. He usually never smirks, and when he does…

"Rin," he says, "get us out of here."

"On it," I hear her say. She drags Miku-chan and a chair to the door.

"Stand back," she warns. I don't believe her. I just stand with a quizzical look on my face-I think.

She smashes the metal chair on the glass and I get stabbed a hundred times with broken glass shards. They cautiously walk around me, each with sincere hatred burning in their eyes.

Ha, bad joke.

Kagawa walks away without looking back. I can't feel anything in my legs now. Way to act kind when you just killed me.

Miku-chan follows her, looking back once with a smirk and her farewell words, "Glad you're going to die painfully."

Len-kun glares at me for a minute. There's no feeling in my arms. I close my eyes. "Len-kun," I whisper.

The last words I hear are, "Welcome to hell."

Len POV **(A/N: you were all probably waiting for it lolz)**

Kagawa Rin. I knew her since kindergarten, but I had to maintain a flashy show to my dead ex, Akita Neru.

At least that's what Rin whispered in my ear while I was semiconscious.

Now, outside, the firefighters trying to control the fire, we're in front of Shion Kaito-sensei, explaining everything, making sure all blame went to Akita.

"Okay. So she set the room on fire?" Shion-sensei asked.

"Yes," Rin replied. Damn, she looks so cute. How come I've never paid attention to her for 2 years? Oh right, _her._

"All because she wanted revenge on Kagawa-san?"

"That's right," Hatsune-senpai replied.

"And how did she get stabbed with the glass shards?"

No. I can't let Rin take blame. "She felt guilty, so she released us and rammed herself into the door," I say, surprised with how smoothly I told the lie.

Hatsune-senpai looked at me questioningly, while Rin had tears in her eyes. Shion-sensei thought they were sad tears, but I knew Rin was glad I lied for her.

"All right," Shion-sensei said after about 2 minutes. Rin's crying now and I wrap my arms around her. I caught Hatsune-senpai raising her eyebrow and I blush.

We looked at the classroom. It's like swiss cheese with all those burning holes.

"Students, because of the damage done," Shion-sensei yelled into a megaphone, "there will be no school for 2 weeks starting now." Just when he said that, the entire building collapsed.

"Make that a month."

Everyone let out whoops and headed for their homes.

I was still holding Rin. "Hey Rin," I say gently.

She looks at me. "I heard what he said, you don't have to repeat it."

I found myself smiling. "Do you want to walk together?"

She beams back. "Sure. We live right next door to each other. How come we've never walked together since 7th grade?"

"Damn, it's been that long?" 

"Yes, and don't you swear at my face!" 

"Akita must be a different case then."

"Yep! Now are we going or not, Len? Our moms will be worried."

"Okay, jeez!" I exclaim and she laughs.

Halfway to our houses, I took her hand. Surprisingly, she was calm.

"You don't mind then?" I ask.

I saw her hesitate, and then she said, "No. Actually, I'm over the moon that you're holding my hand." She blushed.

I did too. Does she like me?

Apparently, I said that out loud, because she said, "You'll just have to find out." Then she laughed.

_THANK GOD_ we arrived at our houses now. _THANK GOD. _I am now tomato red. TOMATO FREAKING RED.

"See ya, Len!" she called out.

"W-wait! Can I have your number?" God, so this is double embarrassment. I hate it.

She smiled. "I'll text you." And went inside her house.

**Neru dies…don't be all pessimistic just because she dies.**

**It was either her…or Len. No joke! I'll even show an alternative chapter…when I finish the story!**

**It's called Mixed Feelings because there's hatred and love for our dear Len Kagamine.**

**Chapter 3 will come out when I get ideas. Bye~**


	3. Cherry Flavored

**Yes, I'm back with another chappie!**

**Cherry flavored, may I add. Hehehe…**

**Since Neru died, the total bills for cell phone usage in the world have been cut in half! Isn't that something now!**

**And now, Chapter 3 in all its [eternal] glory!**

Chapter 3: Cherry Flavored

**Len POV**

Crap…why did I say that in front of her?

"_Does she like me?"_

_"You'll have to find out. Heehee~"_

When did I start being clumsy? I never was before. And I never blushed over another girl before. And especially near Rin…

She said she'd text me…how the heck will she get my number anyway? It makes no sense. Maybe she'll ask around. Then again, my 'fangirls' would tear her up. But they've been quiet lately. I wonder why.

Just then my phone beeps. I grab it, but when I open up the message it just says:

**From: **xxx-xxx-xxx

**To: **phone user

Congratulations! You have been selected to win a free-

DELETE. Just when I had my hopes high for Rin's text…wait why am I _excited_?

My phone beeps again, and it's from her. "It's about damn time", I grumble.

**From: **xxx-xxx-xxx

**To:** Me

Yo! It's Rinny :3 You gave me your number in 5th grade, so yeah.

Fifth grade, so it's been 4 years, considering Rin and I are in 9th grade.

**To: **Rin

I did? And why did you keep it all these years? /smirk

It took her about 2 minutes to answer. Stumped ya there, huh, Rin-Rin?

**From: **Rin

**To: **Me

Yes, you did. I just wanted to keep it, what's wrong with that? Jeez, Len. Hey look at that! It's 11pm. Good night.

Harsh much? But then again, I've been waiting for like, 4 hours for her text. Might as well go to sleep too.

Maybe she does like me.

But my question is…do _I _like _her_?

**Rin POV**

I wake up with my phone on my face. Oh, right, I texted Len. Heh, that 'got your # during 5th grade' was a lie. Len's so gullible. So how I really got his phone number was…

_~Flashback~_

"_Rinny! Rinny!" Hatsune-senpai was knocking on my door. I was totally surprised Len didn't hear her. I also was surprised at how she knows where I live._

"_Oh, Hatsune-senpai," I respond, opening the door._

"_My God, Rinny, call me Miku."_

_"Miku it is then."_

"_So, as repayment for saving my ass and kicking Akita's, I'll be your friend."_

_"Seriously?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Too bad it's only repayment though…" I sulked_

"_Aw, Rin-Rin! Don't be too hard on yourself! You're nice anyway. Unlike Akita who bribed me."_

_I stifled a giggle._

"_What? It was like 10,000 yen."  
><em>

"Damn._ She was that desperate."_

"_Yep! And, I'll give you Len's number."_

"_Uh, why?"  
><em>

"_I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation while you were walking home. I go this way too, you know."_

"_U-um, sure. You stalking anyone else?"_

"_No, Rin-Rin, it's just you and Len-Len. So get your phone out."_

_I said I would text him, right? I would be true to my word, even if I have to do it reluctantly._

_~End Flashback~_

Miku, as much as you're a pain in the ass sometimes, even if I just met you, you're still pretty awesome.

And Len…he was wondering if I like him.

No shit, Sherlock.

Ever since we met, my heart was only for him. Sure I picked up some admirers, like Mikuo (oddly, Miku's cousin), Akaito, and Ted, but they didn't dazzle in my eyes like Len. And (unlike his fangirls) I like him for his personality, not his looks (okay, maybe a little).

Eheheh, forget that last paragraph there. But he's so kawaii~

Grrr…fuck this. I gotta get him out of my head. Might as well walk around.

I dress in an orange tank top, black shorts, white running shoes, and my original white bow. Even if I am walking, I'll look sexy. Oh yeah, I make it work. Without makeup. _Fuck yeah._

I lock my door and start walking. About 1 mile from my house, I get glomped by a streak of long red hair.

"Rinny-Rin-Rin! Long time no see!"

I know this person? Maybe she's lying.

"Hello? Rinny? Earth to Rin-Rin!" She waves her hand in front of my face. Oh, now I remember her now. She's…

"Miki! Yo! When did you move here?" My best friend, Kamui Miki, moved away from here when she and I were 11. I never saw her since.

"Um, yesterday. I was going to go to school today, but I heard it was closed for a month."

"Yeah. Neru Bitchface tried to burn me to death."

Miki's eyes turns into, like, _freaking plates._ "Where the _fuck_ is Bitchface?" She starts cracking her knuckles. Hehe, beat you to it.

"She died. I indirectly stabbed her throwing a chair against the glass door and she just stood there. So yeah."

Miki ruffled my hair. "That's my Rin-Rin!" Um… "Hey, you and Len get any closer yet?"

My face turns the same shade as her hair. She giggles.

"Well, how about we talk about it at my place?"

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Not at all! Come on!" She grabs my arm and skips to her house. I can't blame her, it's been 3 years.

"We're here!" She says when she arrives at a yellow-ish house. _Right next to mine_. I love you right now, luck.

"Sweet!" I exclaim. "We're neighbors!"

"For reals? Yayyyyyyyy~!" She squeals, earsplittingly. Thanks, luck.

Miki appears to have some problems with the lock. "Stupid…why won't you…god dammit…yes!" I hear a soft click and see Miki smiling triumphantly. We walk inside.

"Mom, Rin-Rin's hanging out for a while!" Miki yells.

Her mom, Kamui Luka (heheh) replies, "You managed to find her _already_? And you don't have to yell, I'm in the kitchen."

"We're neighbors! It wasn't _that_ hard, mom."

"Okay, you girls can stay in Miki's room. _Which I fixed, may I add._ Can I get you anything, Rin? Cherry flavored soda, plain cherries, tuna, eggplant? Sorry, that's all we have."

"No it's all right, but thank you. Miki, where's your room?"

Miki leads me to her room. It takes like 5 minutes because of the boxes. When she opens her door, well…

I guess you could call it "Miki's Cherry Paradise."

Cherry plushies, cherry rug, cherry blanket pattern, cherry pillow pattern, cherry shade bookshelf, cherry posters, almost cherry _everything_.

"_Damn_, Miki," I say after, like, a minute.

"I know right! Cherry Wonderland!" Eheheh…

The next 10 minutes was me trying to get rid of her cherry decorations. Mission failed.

"What…now…Rin." Miki panted.

"Eheheh, you're actually tired?" I asked.

"Grrr…shut up."

"Hmph."

"So, how's Len? If I remember correctly, he lives-"

"Next door to me, yes. You still like him?"

"No, I'm trying to get Kasane Ted. Although with Teto in the way…" 

"No worries. Say the word, Ted gets his ass kicked, and Len's yours."

"No, I gave up on him when I moved away. He's not the one for me. Ted is my soulmate."

"Now that you mention is, Ted _is_ kinda cute…"

"Rin-Rin! He's _fucking mine_."

"Just kidding! Jeez, Miki."

"Hmph."

I let Miki gush her feelings for Ted for an hour while eating Luka's special tuna, then I told her I had to go.

"Aw, Rinny, it's only next door."

"I'm texting Len and I forgot my phone."

"Kay, bye!" She goes back inside as I jump from her porch to mine, doing a perfect sommersault as I land, then getting on one knee.

And look who I found leaning on the wall, on my porch. My heart starts pounding, and it's not because of my sudden jump.

"Wow, nice moves, Rinny," Len says.

**Len POV**

I decide to go to Rin's house, because I sent her 3 texts and she won't respond. I ringed the doorbell. No response. She must be somewhere, forgetting her phone. Might as well wait, I think and lean against the wall

5 minutes later, I see Rin exiting the house from my right and accompanying her is…I couldn't really see the other person.

But I see Rin clearly. Damn, she makes that outfit _work_. Wait, am I saying she's _sexy_?

Then I see her jumping from the other porch to hers, summersaulting and landing on one knee.

"Wow, nice moves, Rinny," the words tumble out of my mouth. And I called her Rinny. Well then…

"L-L-Len! W-w-w-what are you doing here?" She gets up, but she looks a little dizzy. She falls, but with my awesome ninja skills, I catch her. Now I'm holding her in the bridal style.

"Rin, I'm just making sure you're okay, jeez…" God dammit, I lied. To Rin. Who I just figured out I liked.

"O-oh. Can I get down now, Len?"

"You're not gonna fall?" 

"No."

"Then okay." I set her down and she's perfectly balanced.

"A-arigato, Len." 

"No prob, Rin. You don't mind if I go home your style, do you?" I smirk.

She smiles. "Go right ahead, Lenny." Damn it Rin, you and your cute smiles.

I was going to jump but then-

"Len! What the fuck are you doing with this girl?"

**Hehe, can you guess who it is?**

**Now go get me some cherry flavored soda.**

**Yay, mission accomplished, over 1000 words! Woot woot!**

**R&R! Please… (^_^)(::) Cookies…**


	4. Backstabbers and Feelings

**Merry Christmas! Here's the next chapter.**

**You may stop complaining until you finish reading it.**

**And I promise our beloved sakura tree will come in either Chapter 5 or Chapter 6.**

**You decide, but it'll probably be Chapter 5. XD**

**But for now, enjoy Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4-Backstabbers and Feelings

**Miki POV**

It's _her_.

The bitchface who stole my Ted, Shion Teto. And behind her stood her (bribed) protector, Nagano Lily.

"I repeat, what the fuck are you doing with this girl, Len-Len?" she asks innocently, pshh, as if. Fire's in her eyes, how's that innocent?

"None of your business, Miss Bitchface," Rin retorts. Burnnnnn! That's my Rinny!

"God dammit, shut up Kagawa!" Bitchface screams.

"You know, I don't like to be forced, especially by sluts." Ohhh, my Rin-Rin's on fire!

"Lily!" Bitchface shouts. Immediately, Lily lunges for Rin, but Rinny dodges it with her samurai ninja skills. Now she's on my porch.

I step out. "Um, Rin?" I ask nervously.

"It's okay, Miki. I got this." she replies coolly.

**To Be Revealed POV (hehehe)**

I watch Rin jump from wherever to whatever, trying to get away from Lily. Miki stares worried at the scene. I feel like a stalker watching from bushes a block away.

Not that I am one.

While that scene happens, I flitter my eyes to Teto and Len. They were making out! Len was struggling to lift her off, but Teto insisted. She's _so_ dead. So dead, I tell you.

I jump out of the bushes, walking calmly but angrily with clenched fists towards the crazy scene.

Len and Miki notice me. Miki perks up-I guess she still likes me then-and Len looks relieved.

"Teto?" I yell with (sort of fake) shock and rage, but mostly rage. I knew it would happen someday. She's a slut, after all.

She pries herself off of Len and the look on her face-priceless! The look on Len's face-THANK THE LORD IT'S OVER. I don't blame him.

"T-t-ted…" she replies. The two ninja roof jumpers stop pursuit. Rin smirks while Lily looks at Teto with (FAKE) sympathy.

I finally get to have a good excuse to dump her. "We. Are. Fucking. Through."

She just shrugs. "It's actually okay with me, Ted. Now that I have Len for myself, I don't give a damn about you."

"Go die in hell," Lily suddenly interjects. "Like Akita, you terrible bitch." Wow, her personal bodyguard got the courage to say that. Just wow.

Teto runs away to who knows where. I'm not focusing on reality, so when a certain redhead hugged me I didn't notice quickly.

"Ted, I know you just broke up, but…I love you," Miki whispers in my ear.

"It's fine, Miki. I actually had a thing for you, until Teto told me to forget you," I tell her. Well, no denying it now. Miki loosens her grip, and looks to see if I'm not joking.

I'm proud to say that I'm not, and that's when she kisses me. _Hell yes_. Luck loves me so much today.

**Rin POV**

I get down from Miki's roof and stand next to Len. Lily heads home, finally happy because of her freedom.

"Rin, I'm sorry about Shion-san," Len says after watching Ted and Miki eat each other for about 5 minutes.

"It all right. It's not your fault you're hot. Come on," I reply, unlocking my door. "Let's give them some privacy, cause right now, they don't have any." Wait, did I just say Len was hot?

He chuckles, but he's kinda red right now.

I lock the door once we're inside. God dammit, my crush got to me. Why, Len, why?

We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes across from each other at my dining table on stools. I'm eating popcorn when Len breaks the silence.

"So, you meant what you said, I'm hot to you?" He smirks.

"Yes, sir, Sergeant Playboy, sir," I respond.

"Aww, Rin-Rin admits it. Hey, I'm not a playboy!" He exclaims.

I giggle and he throws popcorn at me, which I expertly catch in my mouth.

"But I heard you say something while Lily was chasing me. 'Damn, Rin looks so sexy right now,' was it?" My turn to smirk.

"U-um…I d-didn't s-s-say that!" Len stutters. Gotcha~

"Heh, how smooth of you to stutter. I can only think of you as cute, not hot when you do that, and yes I did say that, so go ahead and do a victory dance." I finish and to top it all of, my face is burning up.

"Not until you say you love me," he responds. I do love you, I don't want to admit it, obviously, it's freaking embarrassing!

"You wish. How can I fall in love with you when you haven't talked to me in like, 2 years?"

He's inches from my face now. I'm probably the same shade from a few minutes ago, but he's getting redder by the minute. He really does kinda like me then…

"Could you, I don't know, back off a bit, Rin?" he asks.

"Aw, I thought you kinda liked it. I know I did," I reply. I don't even know what shade of red he is now. Lava? Please. Tomato? Understatement. Then he freaking falls from his stool.

**Len POV**

"Aw, I thought you kinda liked it. I know I did," Rin says. If my stomach takes over my body, I'd have 10 gymnastics medals. I start to fall back on the stool.

"Len!" I hear Rin cry. I brace myself for the _thud_, but instead I come in contact with soft, graceful, ninja-like arms.

"Rin…" I mutter.

"Do you have a fever or something?" she asks with concern. I'm pretty sure she may not like me, but she does care about me.

"I d-don't know, maybe just stunned by how awesome you are," I say.

"Now's not the time," she states and carries me to her room-I think. "Stay there," she tells me. I obediently stay.

She comes back 5 minutes later with a wet towel. Jeez, how long does it take to prepare something like that?

"Rin, don't baby me," I say in a forceful tone.

"Sorry, your mom gave me specific instructions to baby you as much as possible," she replies. She puts the towel on my forehead as I groan. Thanks, mom. No really, THANK YOU.

"Rin, how come you don't like me?" I ask.

"Well, actually, I started liking you when I first saw you in kindergarten, Len." My heart literally stops. "For 7 years, I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out. For 7 years, you were all that I thought of. Which would explain my B minuses."

Rin got B minuses because of me? Aww…

"I mean, back then, I couldn't understand why some girls didn't like you. You were funny, sweet, athletic, loyal, friendly, and not to mention hot." Girls _didn't_ like me? That's a first.

"One day, I finally got the courage to ask you out. The same day, I found out you started dating Akita. You forgot about me, so I forgot about you. And that's why I don't like you right now, Len Kagamine. I'm so sorry."

Tears started welling up in my eyes. Tears of rage, happiness, sadness. "Damn that Akita…" I mutter. The tears spill out of my eyes.

"Len, 7th and 8th grade were the times I got straight As. Can you guess why? Yeah, bet you did. But I could never understand why you didn't say a single word to me those 2 years, and we live _right next door_ to each other." I just shrug.

"2 months ago, I said you would finally talk to me again. That this year was a turning point. And to my surprise, I was right about that." She smiles, and I grin. Tears of happiness, tears of happiness…

"When you started talking to me again, I started being joyful again. Miki adds to that." She's getting even more gorgeous when she's saying this. "God dammit Len, say _something_!" she snaps.

"Sorry I didn't say anything, your sexiness is distracting me," I say and she blushes lightly. Score!

She stares in my eyes. Jesus, why does she have to be so pretty?

**Miki POV**

Ted goes home after declaring we're an item. I just still stand there, between Rin and Len's house, in a stupidly happy daze.

_Ted…he loves me._ I swear, my grin is so big, you can put a watermelon in my mouth right now.

_Teto made a huge mistake._ I personally thank her for hooking me and Ted up.

_Lily, wow she's got nerve trash talking her "master."_ But you gotta love that she dissed her, right? I know I did.

_Ted's mine now…but wasn't he mine from the beginning?_

**Len POV**

"To sum it up," Rin continues, "you made me fall for you, you broke my heart, and you're healing it obliviously. Until now."

I sit up and take one of her hands. She didn't seem to mind, but I was heating up again.

"Len you're heating up again, just lay do-"

"No," I say. "I admit, it's just embarrassment getting to me. Go on."

She turns scarlet. Score again!

"Right now, I'm not sure if I love you or if I think of you as just a friend. I don't know what to say or think of you."

_God, this is Len. My situation is simple: my crush will either make my heart beat for her and vice versa, or she breaks my heart. Please let it be the first one._

"I mean, you're sweet and kind and all, but you avoided me for 2 years. 2 years!"

_Please let it be the first one._

"But now, during my terribly long rant, I made up my mind."

_Please._

"Len Kagamine, I-"

**Cliffy! But don't kill me!**

**If you do, you won't find out what happens to Rin and Len…**

**But, for the spirit of Christmas, I'll let you (try to) design Chapter 5 the way you want it to go!**

**That's right! Just PM me your ideas and I'll consider them. I just can't get any creative ideas hehehe…**

**So go ahead if you want to! But R&R too!**

**~Miki (insert last name which I won't tell you here)**


	5. Sabotaging Sabotage

**7 favorites and 7 reviews. EXACT!**

**Thanks to Xitlalit123 for giving me an idea for this chappie. **

**I know the chapter title sounds a little weird, but trust me; it'll make sense at the end.**

**Read this NOW! And if you don't want to, go jump in a nuclear reactor.**

Chapter 5-Sabotaging Sabotage

**Len POV**

"I mean, you're sweet and kind and all, but you avoided me for 2 years._ 2 years!"_

_Please let it be the first one._

"But now, during my terribly long rant, I made up my mind."

_Please._

"Len Kagamine, I am so terribly sorry, but I only think of you as a best friend." Her face falls. No. No.

Tears are welling up in my eyes and my mind's going haywire. I curl up into a ball and have a breakdown.

Best friend…I hate those two words right now. The two words I love and am focused on right now are 'Rin' and 'girlfriend.' Those are the only two words that matter right now. The only 2 that will matter for a while.

**Rin POV**

I can't stop mentally abusing myself.

_Damn it, Rin! You could've told him how you felt right then and there! But noooooo. You decided to chicken out. Way to lie to him; now he's having a breakdown. If you told him your true feelings, maybe-_

Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up. Len's having a _breakdown_?

Well, apparently he is. He transforms into a roly-poly laying on my bed, eyes like the Hoover Dam in the US just broke. Because he did break. Thanks to me, the most (insert negative words here) girl he's ever met. Dammit.

For what seems like _forever_ (30 minutes), Len finally stops his breakdown and sits up. His hair is ruffled up (more than usual), his eyes are swollen, and he's face is tomato red right now. TO make it clear, he looks like a girl after a break up. Man, I broke his heart so much I made him look like a _female_.

He finally has the strength to speak to me. I expected, "Die, bitch. You are fucking terrible, so go join Akita in hell."

I did not expect, "Hey Rin, want to go to the park tomorrow? The one near Ted's house?"

What the fudge? 5 minutes ago he was a crying, vulnerable person. Now he's asking me out? And now that I take a good look at him, his swollen eyes are gone. Seriously, what the fudge?

"Y-yeah, sure," I manage to utter out those words.

"Okay, great! Meet me at the sakura tree **(A/N: YES! XD finally managed to get the sakura tree in this thing!)** at 3," he says, and with that he's out the door.

This (I dare call it) date better be worth it.

**Len POV**

I'm sitting in my living room, looking at posters of some old guy named Leon, thinking about the words 'Rin' and 'girlfriend.'

I don't know why she would respond that quickly. Maybe she thinks of it as a sympathy moment thing. But I call it a date.

Since that breakdown, I vowed to myself I would make Rin Kagawa fall for me. She's the only girl that's unattainable for me. Rin Kagawa, my best friend. For now.

My phone beeps upstairs. I climb it like a full-speed roadroller-if roadrollers could climb stairs-and snatch it. Is it from Rin? No. Just a girl named Kagamine Gumi, a junior, who happens to be my older sister.

**From: **Sis

**To:** Me

Len-Len! I heard you, Rin, Lily, Miki, and Ted all dissed Teto the Famous Bitch! Great job! Oh, what happened to you and your little Juliet? Rin-Rin doing okay?

That's my sis for you, heh.

**To:** Sis

Well, get home pronto and I'll give details.

She gets here 3 minutes flat. Desperate for details, are we, now?

She sits next to me panting.

"Lowdown, now," she demands.

"Kay, jeez. So I was caught Rin because she fainted."

"Ah, so Romeo finally found his Juliet?" she asks with a smirk.

"Shut up, Gumi. Well, as I was saying, I was helping her up, and then _she_ showed up with Lily asking 'what the fuck I was doing with Rin.' Rin's standing up by now and fully charged and replied with a few awesome retorts."

"Ooh, what were they? I need to know them, cause I need some so I can diss this bitch called Prima." Oh-kay then…

"Okay, so when Teto said that, she said, 'none of your business, Miss Bitchface.'"

"Ohh, zinger!" Gumi exclaims.

"And after Teto told her to shut up, she said, 'you know, I don't like to be forced, especially by sluts.' That one was good." Gumi was just staring at me with Moon-sized eyes. "Gumi? Gumi! Earth to Gumi!"

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"So after that amazing zinger, Teto ordered Lily to chase Rin around. While she was, she came over and tried to kiss me! Disgusting bitch tried to eat me. And thank _God_ Ted happened to walk by."

"Who's Ted again?"

"Teto's boyfriend; well ex-boyfriend to be exact. Well, he saw us and said that they. Were. Fucking. Through. The next thing I know, Miki's trying to eat _him_, and vice versa. That was just…"

"And you and Juliet?"

"God Gumi, she's not my Juliet yet."

"Oh? And how come?"

"Let me talk! Jeez…So anyway, Rin and I talked to each other, I asked if she likes me." 

"And does she?"

"It's complicated. She said she liked me K to half of 7th, despised me the other half of 7th to 8th, and she's not sure about right now. Then she said I was just a best friend. I had a breakdown for 30 minutes, asked her out, and she said yes. I'm taking her to the park tomorrow at 3."

"Ooh, trying to woo her? Good luck. I've actually heard the story about that hate/love you thing."

"Then how come you never _told_ me?"

"Did you know she has a chainsaw?"

"I totally understand now, Gumi. Now what should I do for her? She may be playing hard-to-get after all."

**Teto POV**

"So, Rin the Bitchface **(A/N: soo ironic Teto)** is going on a date with Len-Len, hmm?" I ask.

"Yes," the voice says. "Park. Tomorrow. 3pm."

"Thank you. Goodbye," I say to the voice and hang up.

I go to my basement with my pink shoulder bag and stuff it with the bare necessities I needed for tomorrow.

Cell phone? Check. iPod? Check. Gloves? Check. Poisoned knife? Check.

Operation Assassinate Kagawa is now commenced.

**Miki POV**

I'm sitting on a bench with my wonderful boyfriend, Ted, eating cherries and French bread with some salad.

"Thank you, Teto," I say while he chuckles. Then it stops abruptly.

"Miki, take a look," he says and guides my head to a direction.

"Oh, Rin and Len are on a date?"

"Not just that," Ted says. "About 12 feet behind them, do you see a certain drill head?" Indeed I do. With a new servant, I see. One with green hair…

"My dad's a policeman, I'll call him," I say.

"My mom's an ambulance driver, she can help us out," he replies. I kiss him, and we make our phone calls. We tell our parents to park at the parking lot behind the oak tree closest to the sakura where Rin and Len are on the west side of the park. They call us insane, but soon enough, there's a police car and an ambulance there.

"I'll confront Teto alone," I tell Ted. He starts to protest, but I cut him off. "Her servant will probably try to assassinate Rin while Teto tries to finish me off. If Teto gets both of us, and her servant gets Rin, no one will call for help. Len would be busy trying to escape Teto, and our parents can't see past the oak. Just to be safe."

"How come you're risking your life instead of me doing the same?"

"Ted, honey, now's not the time to argue. Hide in the bushes and have your cell phone ready to alert our little squad. It's time for sabotaging sabotage."

**Rin POV**

Len and I sit facing the sunset, eating some fruit, particularly oranges and bananas. I'm in a white tank top and black shorts with orange flip-flops, and he's wearing a white shirt with his usual khakis.

I thought this moment was perfect.

Psh, as if.

We hear a scream. It sounded like…Len and I run around the sakura tree to see what the commotion was about.

There's my best friend in the whole entire world, Miki, with a knife in her, at the hands of Teto. "Trying to sabotage our sabotage, are we? Well, we just sabotaged your sabotage that was about to sabotage our sabotage," a girl with green hair says.

"Sis? You're helping Teto?" Len suddenly cries out. What? Sister?

"Sorry Len," Len's sister replies.

"Don't feel sorry! We're supposed to kill that bitch!"

"But we already got Miki and Ted!" Oh my God, Ted…

"Fuck this. Hold Miki," she orders Len's sister and charges at me with a knife.

Before I could defend myself, 2 people tackle Len's sister and Teto

"Ha! Sabotaged the sabotage that sabotaged a sabotage that almost sabotaged a sabotage! Score!" Wait, _what_?

**To Be Revealed POV**

Oh no! Rin and Len are gonna get mauled by Teto! Maybe not Len, but Rinny!

"Let's go," I say to the person beside me hiding in the bushes.

No, we are not stalkers. Jeez, you see a person in bushes and _BAM!_ Stalker. What's up with that?

"You get drills, I'll get carrot."

"Understood," I replied.

I sneak behind the tree and see Teto charging at Rin. Now or never, I think.

I football tackle-thanks to my cousin Mikuo-drills as the other person gets carrot.

"Ha! Sabotaged the sabotage that sabotaged the sabotage that almost sabotaged a sabotage! Score!" I'm pretty sure I confused everybody. I confused myself, haha.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that. MIKU?" Rin-Rin says in shock.

"You saved my life, this is a favor. We're even, Rin."

"Sure, I guess."

"Oh, and Len?"

"Yeah?" he responds when he hears his name.

**Len POV**

"Oh, and Len?" Miku says.

"Yeah?"

She walks over to me and whispers, "You do know that Rin's birthday is a year from now."

Fuck, I forgot. I didn't even greet her like that. That must explain why she was a little down today.

Today is Rin's birthday.

**In this story, right now it's June 16, so yeah…**

**Okay, I'll explain the 'sabotage thing that Miku said.**

**She and the other person sabotaged Teto's sabotage that sabotaged Miki's sabotage that tried to sabotage Teto's original sabotage.**

**If you still don't get it, go google it. R&R!**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't get some ideas.**

**But problem solved, since Chapter 6 is here!**

**We left off with Miki and Ted being hospitalized, the rest of the characters fighting each other and crap.**

**Let's start off with Ted's POV today! Enjoy!**

**EDIT: Don't worry guys, I fixed the Kaito and Mikuo situation. xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Happy Birthday<p>

**Ted POV**

I wake up to find myself in one of those cheesy hospital nightgowns except that the nightgown is completely soaked with blood. I don't know where I am; it has no windows, no doors I could see, just me, on a cot, somewhere in oblivion. Then a side of a wall opens and a doctor comes in.

"Ah, you're awake," he says. He looks like Len for some reason.

"Um, yeah…"

"I have bad news and good news Ted. What should I start with?"

"Good news, please."

"Okay. Rin, Len, and Miku are safe. Mikuo-you know, the other guy who stopped Teto-is getting bravery medals for Miku and himself **(EDITOR)**. Miku is just accompanying the two home. And Teto and Gumi are going to juvy."

"Serves those two right. Why would Gumi want to hurt someone-her brother the least?"

"That I can't explain. Although thank you for saving my son. Rin says thank you too." That explains it, he's Len's dad.

"And the bad news?"

I will never forget the words he said to me. "Miki Kamui is in a coma."

**Teto POV**

That Kagawa…she's going to pay. I mean, I shouldn't be going to juvy! I am an innocent angel that deserves to go out with Len Kagamine, not that bitch! **(irony)** I try to take of the handcuffs.

"Kasane-san, you should stop struggling with those cuffs," that chick, Gumi, says.

"Shut up," I growl. "And it's Kasane-senpai to you."

"Bitch, I'm 2 years older than you."

"And still the smarter one," I retort.

"You brainwashed me. Or at least your old 'servant,' Lily did. Jeez, Teto. And there's other hot guys than my brother. And let me tell you, he's a freaking shota."

"Shut up! Len-sama is the most awesomest guy ever!"

That gets her bursting with laughter. "Len…awesome? Is that even possible?"

"Bitch. Liar. Baka."

"Oh, you shouldn't be talking, Teto."

…

…

…

I AM NOT A BITCH, OR BAKA, OR A LIAR!

Okay, maybe I am a liar.

"Go to hell, Kagamine," I snarl at her.

"Oh, telling your 'Len-sama' to go to hell? Because he was on my phone," she replies with a smirk.

"WHAT? Len, it's me Teto! Get me out of juvy! Please! I'm begging you!"

"What the fuck, Kasane? I'm Rin," the voice on the other end says. "And I'll be sure to pass the message onto Len."

"Whatever. Just get me out of here, Kagawa."

"No can do. Even if I do get to do that, it sure as hell won't be you. You tried to kill me, so no freaking way."

"You hate me that much?"

"No shit. Bye." And the call ends…now.

"God dammit!" I run around the trunk of the van because that's what they locked me up in. FML.

**Miku POV**

I have to accompany Rin and Len back to their homes. With Teto trying to kill her, who else could too?

"Thanks, Miku. I don't know what would've happened if you and Mikuo **(EDITOR GODDAMMIT)** didn't show up and confuse everyone," Rin says.

"No prob. Consider it your birthday present."

Len stiffens at the word "birthday." That douche forgets his next-door-neighbor's birthday? Just wow. And not to mention I had to remind him. It's a pain to have a forgetful guy like him.

"Hey, Miku!" I hear a familiar ice-cream freak's voice shout.

I turn around to find him in his same outfit and scarf. Not that I'm saying he's not my type, it's just that he wears this too much. Try daily.

My crush has to get some fashion sense.

"Oh, Yamasari-senpai, what's with the new outfit?" Rin asks sarcastically, snickering. I can't help but laugh. Len does the same. **(A/N: Yamasari Kaito IDK)**

"What do you mean? I wear this every day." This reply almost knocks us out. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I say.

"Sure as hell isn't," he mutters.

"Well, since there's no need for introductions, Rin, tell Kaito what happened."

"Well, Len and I were on a date-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kaito says. "You guys are going out?"

"Not yet," Len says and gives Rin a wink. She just rolls her eyes.

"As I was saying, while we were on the date, we were attacked by Teto and Len's older sister Gumi."

"Gumi? Kagamine Gumi, the famous sarcastic one?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah…well then, just as they were going to tear me limb from limb, your wonderful girlfriend here and Mikuo saved us."

"She's not my girlfriend! She's not curvy enough."

I get a murderous look on my face. "What did you just say?"

"Bad move, dude," Len say to Kaito. Damn straight.

I pull out a leek and (This scene cannot be described, as it is too violent. We apologize so just keep reading after this intermission.)

Somehow, Kaito manages to find my lips and he kisses me. What the fuck? We were just fighting! This makes no sense!  
><strong>(Editor's Note: It's not supposed to make sense! Most of the time)<strong>

We kiss for, like, 5 minutes. Then Rin says, "Uh, you guys gonna stop eating each other's faces or what?"

Praise the Lord, it's over.

_But you liiiiiiiiiiked it._

Grr, stupid conscience.

Then I remember something. "Guys, what about Miki and Ted?"

We all rush to the hospital.

"Ah, Len! Did you come to see your friends?" someone asks.

"Yeah dad, show us the way," Len replies. So _that's_ his dad's job!

Len's dad leads us to somewhere. I'm not sure where because we've taken too many turns.

"Miki and Ted are here. Visiting hours end in an hour." And with that, he's gone.

Kaito softly opens the door.

"Miki?" Rin says. "Ted?"

"Hi, everyone," Ted replies with a smile. Okay, he's here, but where's Miki?

"Ted, where's Miki?" I ask.

His face then pales and tears form in his eyes. "Miki's in a coma," he whispers.

Rin just faints right then and there.

**Len POV**

Rin…I can't imagine what it's like having a friend in a coma. Having a friend hospitalized is bad enough.

I kneel beside her. "Rin? Rin!" Her eyelids flutter open with tears spilling out.

"It's all my damn fault," she says.

"No, it's not," I tell her.

"Yes it is! Teto wanted to kill me so fucking much. I'm pretty sure Miki tried to stop her, and that's how she and Ted got hurt. She acted as my shield and…" She can't continue her sentence because she's sobbing too hard.

Miku looks at me with expectant eyes. Fine, it's worth a shot.

"Rin, listen to me," I start off. "It's not your fault. It's mine. No arguments. You know how much she wanted to be my girlfriend, right?" She nods. "She'll lie, cheat, all that shit to be with me. Even kill. So don't think that's it's your fault. And besides, the Rin Kagawa I know would cheer her friend on to recovery." I smile at her, then offer my hand to help her up. She accepts it.

She hugs me tightly. "Thanks, Len," she whispers.

"No prob," I whisper back.

We let go of each other. I keep thinking how this all happened in a total of a whopping 4 days. This isn't even an eighth of our 2-month break! It feels like it's been a year.

"Hey Ted, how long are you gonna be in here?" I ask him.

"It depends if I'm still bleeding or not. Just look at my nightgown right now."

Yep, it'll depend all right.

_~Time Skip…Rin's house, 1 hour later~_

**Rin POV**

"Len, I'm sorry about-" I start, but Len cuts me off.

"The date? It's no big deal. At least you didn't get hurt."

"Yeah…" I say while looking depressed. I am, because Miki has a coma. How can I _not_ be depressed?

"Oh I almost forgot! Your birthday present…" Len says.

"Okay then…" I reply. Ooh what's it gonna be?

He leans into me and _kisses me_. And to my surprise, I am kissing back. After what seems like forever (30 seconds), he pulls away

"Happy birthday Rin," he says with a smile, then walks down the steps of my porch.

I decide to get him more confident in getting me to like him.

"You are pretty damn close to winning my heart."

**Len POV**

I was talking to one of my friends on the phone. "So I kissed her. For her birthday. And then she says that I'm pretty damn close to winning her heart."

"Hmm, that's tough," Yamasari Akaito (yes, Kaito's brother) says after a while. "There's a chance that you already won her heart and she's denying, or she's being expectant. Either way, you gotta play it cool, otherwise, she might lose interest."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Akaito. And tell ice man to lay down on the cream and exercise more."

"Sure thing." Then the line goes dead.

Rin, god dammit, why do you have me falling for you? Maybe it's her smile or her eyes or her face or her personality or maybe it's-argh! My mind's all jumbled because of her. But jumbled in a good way.

But I can't deny that I love Rin Kagawa. If I only didn't accept Neru as my girlfriend, and maybe we could've been an item sooner.

That's right. Always blame it on that damn Neru. If she didn't become my girlfriend, Rin would've liked me longer. But because of her, I finally get to talk to Rin again, even if it did result in her death.

Then my phone vibrates in my pocket.

**From:** Rin

**To:** Me

Hey, is there a chance that Lily can kill me?

YES. But why? I look out my window. Sure enough, Lily is standing on her porch holding-

_Holy shit_. Good thing I have her number. But it's a 99.99% chance it's not her.

**To:** Lily

Please don't kill Rin.

My reply comes in about half a minute.

**From:** Lily

**To:** Me

I'm not. Why do you ask?

**To: **Lily

What's with the rope in your hand?

**From:** Lily

**To:** Me

What the hell? You realize that I'm not at her house, right?

That confirms it. The person at the door is a pedo rapist.

**To:** Lily

Then help. It looks like Rin's gonna get either kidnapped or raped. Bring whatever kind of lethal weapon Teto gave you to use and come over to Rin's.

Okay, calm down Len. Text Rin and warn her.

**To:** Rin

That's not Lily. That's a pedo rapist. Lily is coming to kill him. Hang tight.

I wait anxiously for another certain blonde to appear on the scene, but I get 2 more texts first.

**From:** Lily

**To:** Me

I'm 1 minute away.

**From: **Rin

**To:** Me

The front door's about to break and so I'm hiding in my backyard.

I see her figure crouched behind a tree. She catches my gaze and holds it until the pedo guy bursts into the backyard.

All I can think of is: how sucky can Rin's birthday get?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter done!<strong>

**The rapist was editor's idea! (Editor is Pinhead the Genie)**

**Okay, well, review please!**

**(Editor's Note: Pinhead the Genie is a genius. And Pinhead did not come up with the rapist thing.)**

**EDIT: Goddammit, Pinhead! You forgot to remind me that it was fucking Mikuo! You turd.**


	7. Amnesia

**Hi hi! Well, look, here's another chapter!**

**So Rin has eliminated 2 out of a bazillion Len fan girls, Neru and Teto. We'll get back to Teto later; obviously there will be no Neru POVs…I don't hate her, it's just that I randomly drew her name out of a hat and, well, you finish the puzzle.**

**But now she has to fend off a rapist who obviously wants to rape her. And yes, I'm trying to make the note long for the illusion of more text to read. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't do disclaimers much because it hurts me when I say it, but oh well. Vocaloid is not m-m-m-m-m-mine. *sobs***

**Let's start with Teto today…we're all curious right?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Amnesia<p>

**Teto POV**

Today I discovered what I thought was the most impossible thing to happen on this planet.

I found someone better than Len.

And it's none other than Hiyama Kiyoteru.

What's standing in the way between us is a girl I (don't) like to call Yamasari Prima, Yamasari Kaito's long-lost sister (of a bitch). Why? Cause her name makes her sound like the star of the _goddamned_ _show._ And I hate it because _I'm_ regularly the star of the show, and I'm _sure as hell_ not gonna share the spotlight.

This "Prima" situation has to be taken care of soon.

"Earth to Shion! Helloooooooo!" Speak of the bitch.

One reminder: If Prima talks to you, it's either because she's gonna order you or she has a major crush on you. Finish the puzzle.

"Yes, Prima-chan?" I ask.

"No honorifics, please. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from him." I can obviously tell whom she's talking about, but I decide to play the confused-person card.

"Who?"

She rolls her eyes and then slaps me. "Kiyoteru-kun, idiot."

"I thought you said not to use honorifics."

Too late. I see the knife too late.

**Lily POV (back to the rapist situation {or more like a flashback})**

So…fucking…TIRED.

Rin just so _happened_ to attract the attention of a well-known criminal, Honne Dell. He thought Rin was, and I quote, "rape-able material." Karma's a bitch. If it wasn't for Miku…again.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_When I arrived at the scene, Rin already had her shirt torn apart by said rapist. For a moment I stared in shock, then lunged to attack said rapist._

_FYI, said rapist is my old dad, Honne Dell._

_He turned around and sneered. "How dare you try and kill the man who gave birth to you?"_

"_I'm just doing what I have to do. Eliminating shitty people from society. Nagano Lily, Undercover Police." Yep. It was me who turned in your _favorite_ character Teto. Then I tried to cut him._

_And he whips out a gun. Well._

"_Guns are your weakness then, officer?" he said with a smirk._

_Aren't they _everyone's?_ "Bulletproof gear. Hit me," I challenged._

BANG!_ And I felt just as much a nudge in my gut._

"_Well, fuck," said rapist-well, said._

_And suddenly 4 more rapists appear. One's a…girl?_

"_We know you have a guy. But he's knocked out right?" The girl said with a (FAKE) smile._

_Well, us three are all fucked. _Literally.

_And then _yet another_ set of teal flashes appear. The rapists were gone and all that's standing in front of me is Miku and Mikuo. Damn, these guys are lifesavers…_yet again,_ may I add._

"_Where-" I began to ask. _

"_Police car," Miku said. I nodded._

"_You guys Rin's guardian angels then?"  
><em>

"_She's my angel," Mikuo blurted then covered his mouth. Miku and I laughed._

"_She never formally met you, though," I said._

"_Oh she did," he replied with a wink and dashed off._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

By now Rin and Len are both conscious.

"You saved us Lily. Thank you," they say in unison.

"Actually, Miku and…" I trail off in my sentence.

"I refuse to believe they saved my life _twice_ in a day," says Rin.

I smirk. "I'm off. Rin, you might want to stay at Len's because of the condition of your door. Len, don't do anything to her. Ta-ta~!"

They both blush furiously. "Lily!" Len exclaims as I laugh and start walking. Well, that settles it.

Rin's in love with Len, no doubt.

…But why won't she just admit it?

**Len POV (Lily it's because admitting your love is freaking embarrassing)**

God damn that Lily. What's with her perverted mind?

"Rin, pack some clothes, cause I'm sure as hell not sharing mine with you," I joke.

"Oh, you wish I did," she retorts back. I blush. She (I believe it's fake) gasps. "I just made Len Kagamine blush? The person who has almost the entire school at his feet except for me? It's the apocalypse!"

"Excuse me, Miss Kagawa?" a police officer says.

"Yes, Officer Yowane?" Rin asks. We both know this officer: Officer Yowane Haku, used to live next to me until who-knows-why.

"Just Haku-chan is fine. Anyway, don't worry about burglaries, me and some other officers will keep watch. You can pack up your clothes now. Just be careful; _this_ one might try to rape you too." She looks at me with a pointed glance.

Both of us blush, me more, probably.

"Okay, what's with people saying that? I won't rape Rin!" I shout.

"Whoa, calm down shota," both of them say in unison.

THIS IS WORSE. I seriously won't rape Rin.

At least, not in my notice.

**Ted POV (Len keep your d*** to yourself, please-oh and this is 2 weeks later, half of the month to go before they return to school)**

I look at the brain teasers they forced me to try and solve. Well, I can't because there are a lot of things on my mind. Miki, French bread, Miki, how dead Teto will be, oh and did I mention Miki?

We've only been dating for a day and day one starts with hospitalization. By my ex-girlfriend. Just _peachy._

Well, how could I resist Miki? With long red hair that reaches to her waist, equally red eyes, she's sweet, kind, funny, hot, awesome, brave, and not to mention she came back after so very long. I missed her so much.

And why would have I dated Teto? I mean really, she dyed her hair the shade to match mine and put it in drills, same color eyes. Bitch please, you're nothing compared to Miki. And not to mention _you kissed Len._ But thanks for the opportunity to call you a slut and a bitch.

"Ted?" Len's dad opens the door and calls my name?

"Yes?"

"Good news or bad news?"

I remember when this last happened. "Good again, I guess."

"Miki's out of her coma."

Yes. Yes. HELL YES.

And-oh boy!-the bad news. "And the bad?"

"She has amnesia, so she doesn't remember anything whatsoever."

There is no word to describe how I felt inside right at this moment.

"So that's why we invited a ton of people from your high school to come over-well not a whole lot, but some of her good friends. Miki is going to be wheeled in here later." And with that he left.

I cursed inside, because I fell asleep right when she was being wheeled in.

The last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep was, "Ted…"

**Rin POV (back to Rinny)**

This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

THIS CANNOT BE FUCKING HAPPENING.

My best friend-who was my best friend since the beginning of forever-who had a coma, now has freaking _amnesia._

Mental note: Teto will go from juvy to the graves.

I'm in my room with Len just chilling. 2 weeks had passed since the rapist incident. And I have not cried since 7th grade.

Until now.

Len notices me (Well, when wouldn't he? After all, he has a crush on me) sobbing. "Rin?"

"M-Miki…" I mutter.

"Which is why we going now instead of waiting to sneak in and stay the night." Damn.

_~Time skip~_

"Miki?" I say nervously. I can't even imagine what this feels like for Ted. To have the person you love not remember you after only 1 day of being together.

"Rin!" she exclaims and springs up to hug me. Wait, what the heck…

"Ah, Rin!" Len's dad says. "It appears that she remembers nothing but you and Teto." Miki's expression darkens when the name "Teto" was said.

"Well, shit," Ted and Len say in unison.

"And I'm afraid visiting hours end-" DING! "-now." Well talk about _perfect timing._

While I leave, I catch Ted looking at me. Enviously.

**Miki POV (it's been so long)**

Rin visited me! With another blonde…was that her boyfriend?

My Rinny is growing up! Yay~

But onto the topic at hand: who's the guy sharing the room with me? He looks like -expression darkens- Shion Teto.

"Ne, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Kasane Ted, your boyfriend," he replies.

I chuckle. "Well, if you're my boyfriend, I sure know how to pick 'em." He turns the same shade of his hair. Hey, camouflage! Well, that ends the conversation.

_~Time Skip (out of ideas)~_

**Random POV (oh noes not another)**

Kekeke…I'm such an evil genius.

I stick the letter in Rin's mailbox.

_Rin-_

_Sakura tree, 5pm tomorrow._

_-Lennykins the shota_

Phase one of my plan is complete. Dell has done a good job fake-raping Rin. Although that didn't even help tear them apart, it won't matter.

"Ready to commence the plan, Lenka?" I ask my twin.

"Of course, Rinto."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MAH GAWD THE CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN USUAL.<strong>

**Please give me ideas…I know what's gonna happen for the next 2 chapters but after that…IDK.**

**Save the story by reviewing-with ideas is preferable.**

**Because I can't think of anything. I just don't freaking know. Bye-bye! R&R, as usual!**

**-Miki (RANDOM LAST NAME)**


	8. Evil Plan 1

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I decided to not discontinue (BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN CONSIDERING IT) because I got a lot of faves after Chapter 7. So yeah. XD**

**So we left off with Rinto and Lenka plotting to break Rin and Len up, or at least stop their relationship.**

**Hey, if you all hate Teto now, let's have Prima kill her! Sounds good to everyone? Yes? No?**

**Whatever. Here's Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8-Evil Plan

**Len POV**

So yesterday, I got a note from Rin.

_Len-_

_Sakura tree, 5:00pm tomorrow._

_-Rinners the tsundere_

Okay, I just _knew_ it had to be fake, because Rin doesn't like to be called by either. Whoever tried to forge it failed. Epically.

And now here I am at her house, impatiently ringing the doorbell.

She opens the door. "Hey, Len. What's up?"

"I have to ask about a certain note signed by you," I say.

"Then it looks like we both have to ask each other about the exact same thing," she replies. "Sakura tree at 5?"

"Yep." I sigh. "How was it signed?" If her forged note was signed Rinners the tsundere...

"Lennykins the shota." The person who forged it had the _gall_ to call me shota?

"Mine was signed Rinners the tsundere." But hey, if you're called a shota how the fuck does this name matter?

She started laughing-"No freaking way!"-but then stops abruptly. "What if it's-"

"Rin, Miku has her _darling_ (sarcasm) BaKaito and Miki's in the hospital."

"Okay, so then who is it?"

"You couldn't be asking a more obvious question right now, Rin."

But I can tell she's not listening to me as she's just observing her paper.

"Earth to Rin!" I exclaim and she jumps.

"I know who forged my note!" she tells me.

"Well, who?"

"Your cousin, Kagami Rinto."

"Then that must mean-"

"Yes, your other cousin-Rinto's twin-Kagami Lenka, forged the note you have."

Did I mention that Rinto likes Rin and Lenka likes me? I know about the Lenka situation, fags. Get over it, I'm not crushing on her.

Isn't that obvious enough? I'm crushing on _Rin_ here.

I sigh in exasperation and shake my head. God dammit, why does this have to happen? "Okay, so what do we do about them?"

"Well, you should probably have figured out that if they both forged the note, their plan will try and split us. Like in 7th grade; goddamn Neru was their fault."

"First of all, it _was_ their fault?" She nods. All the more reason to kick Lenka's ass into juvy. "Second of all, you are a goddamn good detective."

She blushes pink a little. "Thanks." SCORE!

"And you know I'll be jealous if you're kissing another guy, and vice versa right?" She nods. "Wait, you'll be _jealous?_ I thought you didn't like me Rin! No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Whoa there, Len. It's just we only started hanging out again out of pure coincidence, I don't want to lose you again."

Cue red Len. And realization of Rinto and Lenka's plan. "T-then that must mean-"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Len."

I smirk. "So what's the strategy.

She puts on a mischievous smile. _Oh no._ "Well, I guess we'll have to call our _close_ friends."

"Kagene Rei and Kimura Rui?" I ask. Her smile grows even wider as she nods. Hell, she could resemble Teto's evil smile.

Kagene Rei and Kimura Rui are the part of the "anti-socialists" group of our school. That's because they have a very deep secret that they only told me and Rin, but you'll find out soon enough. But let's say they have some "special connections" with some -ahem- important people.

"I'm afraid, so, Len-Len. See you later," she replies and whips out her phone and walks off to her kitchen.

I go home, get my phone out and call Rei. Hey, I was anti-social before Neru and I _preferred_ it. And he was my closest pal.

"Yo!" is the answer I get.

"Hey, Rei."

"What's up Len? You haven't talked to me since -cough- Neru the bitch."

I chuckle. "I have a –ahem- _special_ favor to ask of you."

I could practically _feel _the smirk through the phone. Oh no wait, it's real. "Alright, what's it about?"

"It's about my twin cousins. You know, the bitches?"

"Ah, so Kagami Rinto and Lenka?"

"Yep. Rin's talking to Rui about it. And you'll have to use your 'special connections' sometime later."

"Okay then, what time does this need to be executed?"

"Me and Rin got forged notes that said to meet at the sakura tree at 5pm today. I can only guess what they're going to do."

"Hold on, Rui and Rin are gonna join in our conversation."

I hear a beep that means that they have joined the conversation. "Hello, everyone," Rui says.

"Well, it seems that you've already heard," I say.

"Yes, and it most likely involves -ahem- certain sins," Rei interjects.

"Well it's clear what we have to do," Rin tells us.

"Yep! Leave it to us to execute the job, and you can do the pointing and laughing," Rui says.

"Okay, see you guys," Rin replies. "Bye," we all respond and hang up.

Heh, they won't even see it coming. Maybe just a tiny bit.

Here's a 2 hints to our plan: incest and a camera.

**Lenka POV**

Is it wrong to love your cousin? Answer honestly; I have a knife. No? Good.

Because I love my cousin, Kagamine Len.

Oh, pardon. I didn't introduce myself. The name's Kagami Lenka. My twin is Kagami Rinto.

Rinto loves Len's friend, Kagawa Rin, and you already know who I love.

The problem is that they're drawn to each other like magnets, or bees to honey, or moths to light.

And Rinto and I are gonna change that.

Okay, sure, it might involve the 2 of us kissing each other-which is incest, but if it breaks Rin and Len up, hell, I'll deal with the embarrassment.

And if it doesn't...

Ah, who am I kidding? Our plan is so foolproof.

Unless...

Gah, why am I thinking on the negative side?

"Lenka, it's 3:00. It takes us an hour and a half to get there, so let's go," Rinto says.

"Coming, brother," I reply.

**Rui POV**

I love these opportunities to be myself. I mean, not the "anti-social" Rui, but the _real_ Kimura Rui.

Considering our ages (14), Rei and I are kinda underage to do this job.

...No, we are not part of an assassin group!

"It's 4:38. Where are they?" I ask Rei, quite loudly may I add so that people are now suspiciously looking in the tree we're hiding in near the sakura tree **(A/N: HEYHEYHEY SAKURA TREE XD)**.

"Shh, here they come," Rei whispers. Ah, I like these two, well, based on their looks. Same flaxen hair as Rin and Len, but Kagami Rinto and Lenka have eyes that are a cool gray. But all in all, their looks are very great. But from what heard on their personality from Rin and Len, I must not let their looks distract from what hides inside them.

"Rinto-kun, it's right there," she points out the (fairly OBVIOUS) sakura tree which Rinto appears to have missed.

He scoffs. "I knew that." TOTALLY LEGIT BRO. TOTALLY LEGIT.

Rei lets out his own scoff. "Real smooth," he mutters as they run to the tree as they wait for Rin and/or Len to come. It's 4:55 now.

They start kissing each other. Wow, they're really into it. I guess that's the point if they want to convince Rin and Len.

"Wait," I whisper to Rei, "wouldn't they at least wear contacts to make sure it's the real 'Len?'"

"Wow, those idiots think that they're gonna fool Rin and Len without contacts?" and he looks kinda surprised and cute by how he didn't see that. Wait, _cute?_

"Shh, here comes Rin."

Rin's walking up to the tree. Here we go.

**Rin POV**

Lennykins the shota? Rinners the tsundere?

Oh _hell_ no. They gotta pay the price for this.

Oh, look, it's those bitches, making out on the tree. I can see the signal from Rui.

_SNAP! SNAP!_

"Oh, look at this. Brother and sister making out," I say coolly. Although I wish it was me and Len. Grr, focus Rin!

"What are you talking about, Rin-chan?" Rinto asks me, faking surpise.

"Get real, Rinto. One, Len wouldn't call me that. Two, your eyes are gray. You think you can fool me that easily?"

Lenka splutters, "But he's not Rinto, Rin! He's Len wearing contacts just so he can fool you!" She has a pistol pointed at me.

_SNAP! SNAP!_

This is the end of my life as Kagawa Rin.

"And you're not Lenka but Rin with contacts and extensions so you can fool me." Arms wrap around my waist.

Guess who? Len.

_SNAP! SNAP!_

Wow, I'm sure Rei and Rui got lots of great stuff for their magazine and newspaper articles.

Yep, that's right. _Both_ forms of reading news. Be very afraid, Rinto and Lenka. And they _just_ noticed the camera.

Nice, Lenka. Nice.

**Rei POV**

Today was a short day. And also _very_ overwhelming.

First, I'd like to start by saying that as of now, I love Kimura Rui.

I swear if you tell her, trash talk is going on the magazine and newspaper.

Yeah, some company was smart and kickass enough to make both to appeal to everyone. Get over it.

Second of all, Len started talking to me again. I mean, he was my only friend that was a guy. I get dissed by every single other guy in the school except for him.

Third, it was a _long_ run from the Kagamis with a heavy Rui dragging me down. She got knocked out by a tranquilizer gun, so yeah.

My phone rings.

"Hey Rei, it's Rui." My heart flutters.

Wait, what the _hell._

"Yo! What's up, Rui?" I reply, trying to keep it cool. You don't want to drive your crush away.

"I need help. My parents weren't home when you dropped me off and I'm bleeding where I got shot with a dart."

"I'll be right over." I hang up and dash down the stairs and to the house 3 doors down from mine.

I see that the door is still unlocked. I walk in and lock it. Then I go to look for Rui.

Turns out she's in the bathroom. Half naked with only a bra and underwear. I blush crimson red.

"O-oh! Rei! Sorry!" She exclaims and turns red too. She quickly pulls on a shirt and shorts.

"An _interesting_ way to find you in your house, with the door unlocked," I say to her. Then my tone got serious. "You got raped, didn't you?"

"No! Unless you want to rape me." I blush even redder.

"That's not what I came here for."

"Right. Here's the arm."

HOLY SHIT. All of _that_ blood from one tiny prick from a dart? "Okay, so we'll need gauze."

_~One hour later~_

It's finally _over_. Man, it was exhausting trying to wrap the blood and then clean the stains off of her bathroom.

Now we're just chilling in her room. Should I tell her? Or is it too sudden?

It seems that my brain will choose the first one. Fuck.

"Hey Rui?" I say to the girl who now has her hand patched up. "Yeah?" is her response.

I pin her to a wall in her room and kiss her. Well, it looks like she's been waiting for this moment.

I run my tongue on her bottom lip and she doesn't hesitate to give me permission. Man, this chick is an awesome kisser.

We kiss for another minute or so until I break the kiss.

"Wow, so straightforward, Rei," she says. "So you _do_ want to rape me, hmm?" she smirks.

"Only if you want it," I reply with a wink. I walk towards the door. Just before I exit I say, "Sweetheart."

EPIC. WIN.

When I come back home, I observe that my mom is home. "Hi, Rei! Where were you?" She _freak_ if she knew I kissed a girl.

Even if that girl is a kickass kisser. "At Len's," I lie. She drops whatever the hell she was holding.

"You were doing it with Len?" she asks. All of my brain says panic, but I manage to play it cool.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not homo, mom. We were playing video games with Rin and Rui."

"Okay, sweetheart," she says and "dismisses" me.

Thank the Lord she hasn't found out that I called someone else sweetheart or kissed the same person.

And thank God she doesn't have a Facebook.

_~30 minutes later~ (Rei on FB)_

**Kimura Rui's Profile**

**Kimura Rui** has changed her relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship"...

...

...

FUCK YES.

...

...

...with **Utatane Piko.**

...

...

SAY WHAT NOW?

* * *

><p><strong>Piko, you stole Rui, you bastard.<strong>

**But anyways, chapter done!**

**Who wants to hear from our resident texter again? Teehee...**

**R&R! And anyone who knows the proper way of saying the definition of foreshadowing will get a preview of the next 3 chapters. Like, IDK, 200-500 words.**


	9. Lots of Swearing

**My inbox is now the new "spam" section of my email.**

**No joke, I just opened it today and it was, like, 35 unread messages. 30 of them were from this website about my (EPIC) story. Thanks for the support guys!**

**But anyway, let's recap what happened: Kagami Rinto and Lenka tried to tear Rin and Len apart, but got sabotaged (the FEATURED word of the story) by Kagene Rei and Kimura Rui. Rei kissed Rui, only to have her stolen by Utatane Piko, via Facebook.**

**Oh, Piko. You motherfucking bastard.**

**But anyways, now it starts halfway through their little "vacation," so now they only have 1 month left before teachers bombard them with homework again (ON PURPOSE XD).**

**Yayy~ Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Lots of Swearing<p>

**Rin POV**

It's been a month since the 'Akita' incident. Miki has regained her memory-ironically, because of Ted's kiss. Ted kisses her at every opportunity he gets. Len still tries to get me as his girlfriend, but to 'no avail.' Ha, I'm so awesome like that. Miku got a huge leek as a prize for winning some sort of essay contest. FML. As for me, I'm still so hella sexy guys, don't worry.

But as for Rei and Rui...

Thanks for ruining a great relationship, Piko.

It's been 3 weeks since Rei found out about Rui and Piko's relationship, and he's more than jealous.

Did I mention that Piko's parents arranged their relationship? Well, I just did. Trollolo~

Piko wanted to go out with Rui, but she rejected, saying that there was someone else she liked. He got angry and his (wealthy) parents bribed Rui's (greedy) parents and they've been dating ever since. **(A/N: Reviewers, here's where I want you to bombard Piko insults, cause I need em.)**

That (insert Rin's looooooooooooooooong list of swear words directed at Piko) tries to take one of my best friend's happiness for his own?

I'm warning you now, Utatane. The tables will turn.

Just like what happened with Akita Neru.

And Kasane Teto.

And Kagami Rinto and Lenka.

And the rest of my list of victims. Watch out.

...Was I just talking to myself there?

**Rui POV (AAAAAAND cue the anger)**

"That-" I start.

"-bastard," Rei finishes for me with clenched teeth. We were just chilling in my room, laughing, watching random stuff on Youtube.

But that all changed when I said I wanted to check her email. Look who wanted to IM with me.

**(1) New Message from Piko Utatane**

**Pikoisawesome:** Hey, sweetheart! How's it going? 8D

"He has NO FUCKING RIGHT to send that icon to MY Rui," Rei (unknowingly) says that out loud. I chuckle

"Damn straight, Rei," Rui tell him. He blushes.

**KimuraRui:** Mind your own business, bastard.

**Pikoisawesome:** But you're my girlfriend...!

**KimuraRui:** You know what? NO. I'm NOT. And you're not my boyfriend.

**Pikoisawesome:** But in fanfictions the guy always gets the girl. As in TV shows and movies. Now I suggest you take back what you typed or else your parents will go broke.

**KimuraRui:** I don't fucking care what how many fucking fanfictions you tell me about, or how many times you threaten me. I am NOT YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND. We are FUCKING THROUGH. Let my parents abuse me for giving away an assload of money, but I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I don't care how much fucking lies you tell everyone else; I can fucking deal with it. God, you have to respect a girl's goddamn space. Stay a safe distance from me, Utatane; otherwise, Rei here will have your ass, got it? Leave me alone and go try to screw some other girl. And DO NOT hurt Rei in any way; I assure you, I'll find some way to dispose of you. I love him, not you. At least he respects a girl's distance, you fucking playboy jerk. You may be more popular, but it's as sure as hell he knows how to treat a girl better than you. Now fuck off, bastard. **(A/N: Daaaaaaaaamn straight Rui. Longest paragraph I ever wrote so far)**

_KimuraRui has signed off._

Rei stares at me in admiration.

"What?" I say, annoyed as I put my laptop on the floor. Well, I don't blame him. I just dissed the guy he hates. As soon as I straighten back up after putting my laptop on the floor, Rei pins me down on the bed. Uh-oh, this is his "Piko" side, only a lot less playboy-like.

"Rui..." he whispers. Oh God is he going to...

"Rei," I whisper back, tears forming in my eyes. "Don't do it, Rei, don't go to his level."

He leans in. "I won't take it that far. Jeez, what's to worry about, Rui?" He kisses me, and I melt at his touch.

Ugh, this is so much like the fanfictions Piko told me about. **(A/N: Piko you better have told her about this one...LOLZ)**

_~Time Skip-1 hour later~_

Rei gets slapped by my dad. I get slapped by my mom.

"That's what you get for meddling with her relationship, you bastard!" my dad roars. Ugh, what a hypocrite.

"Dear, think of the money we could have!" my mom exclaims.

"Would you both just SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I yell over their voices. They both become quiet. "All you both ever think about is yourselves! You never even think of my fucking happiness; just yours! Which is probably the fucking reason I'm swearing right now."

"Rui, what is this ridiculousness?" my dad asks me furiously. I slap him. My mom gasps.

"This is a fucking REALITY CHECK. Don't worry, I'll pack up my stuff and move out. I earned enough money FROM MY JOB. See you fucking never." I drag Rei back upstairs to my room and lock it. "You, mister, are helping me pack."

"Oh, feisty Rui. I like this." He smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to work."

**Rei POV (AAAAAAND cue slight happiness)**

"Would you both just SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I hear Rui yell. It has been a frustrating day for her. "All you both ever think about is yourselves! You never even think of my fucking happiness; just yours! Which is probably the fucking reason I'm swearing right now." Damn, this is nothing like the Rui a month ago. Quiet and peaceful. My ass.

"Rui, what is this ridiculousness?" her dad asks her. Rui just responds by slapping him. Her mom lets out a gasp. My own eyes widen. Yep, _definitely_ not the Rui I saw a month ago.

"This is a fucking REALITY CHECK. Don't worry, I'll pack up my stuff and move out. I earned enough money FROM MY JOB. See you fucking never." She takes my wrist and drags me to her room. "You, mister, are helping me pack." Smart and straightforward. I like.

"Oh, feisty Rui. I like this," I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to work," she replies.

_~Time Skip-5 hours later~_

Finally...done...packing. Rui called a rental truck, and now we're waiting in her driveway with a few...20 boxes.

The rental truck pulls in her driveway. Some workers get out and put the boxes in the back of the truck.

"And how are you paying, ma'am?" a guy asks. The total took away 3/4 of her money, which she spent so much on clothes.

"Here's the cash," she says, handing the person the money without hesitation. What-

When the guy was out of sight, she showed me a credit card and a smirk. So sneaky, Rui.

"Where to again?" she hands the guy a slip of paper. "Okay, got it." She then hands a slip of paper to me.

"Rin's house?" she nods. "Did you give her a heads-up?" She shakes her head. Grumbling, I fish in my pocket for my phone.

I dial Rin. "Yo! What's up?"

I take a deep breath. "Rin, Rui has to move in with you."

I can _feel_ the concern. "What happened to her?"

"That bastard and her fucking greedy parents."

"I see. Well, tell her it's a-okay with me! But, Rei, you might want to move in with Len, because of her parents. I'm sure no one here wants you to die."

"Wait, _here?_ And, just ask Len if it's okay."

"Yep, we're all hanging out at my place for a sleepover. So it's alright for Rui to move in here. I have a ton of spare rooms anyway. Gotta go, my parents are calling. See ya soon!"

"Yeah, bye." She hangs up. I look at Rui. "To Rin's house, I guess."

**Len POV (Long time no POV, Lenny)**

We heard from Rin. Rui's bastardly parents yelled at her. Rui couldn't take it, and now she's moving here, with Rei crashing at my place.

All because of that fucking son of a bitch, Utatane Piko.

_Ding-dong~_ Well, it seems that they're here.

"Hey Rei! Hey Rui!" I hear Rin greeting them. "We were all just plotting revenge on _him_." Well, it's true!

"Wow, you guys really care about us," Rei says. Now we're all at the door. Rui nods in agreement.

"No frickin duh. We won't report to the police until you're legally stated to move out from your parents' house," Miki replies.

"And plus, what kind of buddy would I be letting my best bud die in the hands of his girlfriend's parents' hands?" I add with a smirk. They both blush.

"I haven't made it official," Rei says. "Yet," he adds with a smirk.

"Easy there, Romeo and Cinderella," Miku says. **(LOLZ)** "We can't have poor Rui lose her virginity at 14." Instant response. Rui slaps her.

"Pervert," she states in a matter-of-factly tone. We all laugh. "Well? Aren't you gonna help me and Rei move in?"

"Yep," more voices come in from the door, as my parents and Miki's parents step into Rin's house. "You kids have fun. We'll get more adults to help," my dad says. He looks at me. "Not too much fun though."

"How many perverts are in this room exactly?" I ask. We all laugh again.

_~Time Skip-1 month later, 1st day back to school~_ **Kiku**** POV**

Hello, I'm a new transfer student at Crypton Academy. My name is Juon Kiku. Honestly, I don't know where I'm going, but I passed a rather large sakura tree while I was walking. **(LOLZ!)**

I don't notice where I'm walking, so I bump into a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She seems to be rather popular, what with quite a crowd behind her. She drops her books when I bump into her..

"G-gomen!" I exclaim and help her pick her books up.

"That's okay, but by judging that flustered reaction, and you going the wrong direction to Crypton Academy, I take it you're new?" she asks me with a smile.

"Yeah, my name's Juon Kiku," I reply.

"Okay! Nice to meet you, Kiku-chan! I'm Kagawa Rin!" she says with a grin. "I'll introduce everyone else as we walk," she adds. I nod and we start off.

"Kamui Miki and Kasane Ted," she points to two red-heads like me. "Couple #1." They blush.

"Hatsune Miku and Yamasari Kaito," this time she points to a teal haired girl and a blue-haired guy. "Couple #2." They blush too when they hear that. I giggle.

"A lot of couples here," I comment. She also giggles.

"Kagene Rei and Kimura Rui," she points to two people with black hair chatting. "Couple #3." The boy-Rei-blushes, but Rui doesn't.

"What was that now?" she growls.

"Aw, come on Rui, no use denying it now," Rei says with a wink. I laugh.

"Hey, Rui, where's Len?" Rin asks Rui.

And as if _right on cue,_ a guy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes covers her eyes. "Len, get off!" exclaims Rin. He does, but still keeps an arm wrapped around her.

"Yo! Name's Kagamine Len and I'm Rin's soon-to-be boyfriend," he states confidently.

"As soon as Rin accepts him," Miki adds.

"Well, I'm confident that today's the day!" He puffs up his chest.

"You keep telling yourself that," Rin says sarcastically while she rolls her eyes.

"Ne, Kiko, what's your homeroom?" Miku asks me. I take the piece of paper out of my pocket. "Cause we all switched homerooms because a fire burned the building." The others nod in agreement. What in the bloody hell...

"Uh, 1-C," I reply. "How about you guys?"

They all check their pieces of paper. "Sweet! Me too!" Rin says.

"Same for me," Rei, Rui, Miki, Ted, and Len say in unison.

"Miku and I are in a different grade," Kaito says. I nod.

"Don't miss me much," I joke. We all laugh and head our separate ways-that is 9 separate into 7 and 2.

"Is it seriously okay for your parents for me to stay at yours?" Rui asks Rin.

"Yeah, if it's to get away from your bastard of a dad," Rin replies solemnly.

"Wait, what?" I blurt. Everyone's mood turns dark. "Once again, gomen!"

"It's alright, you didn't know anyway," Rin says. "Rui's parents wants her to date an arrogant playboy jerk. For money. So Rui told her parents off at how she wants to date Rei, and now she's crashing at my place, and Rei's crashing at Len's because Rui's parents might murder him."

"I'm sorry I asked. But to make it up to you..." I put on a mischievious smile.

Rui smirks. "I like this girl already."

"Just like foreshadowing-a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned earlier in the story to return later in a most significant way," Miki says. **(AVPM REFERENCE!)**

"Whoa, Miki!" Rin exclaims.

"What? Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I have to be a dumbass." We all laugh and continue walking to Classroom 1-C, aka my doom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any insults for that motherfucking bastard? Please leave them in a review.<strong>

**Sorry, I wanted to use Dell for that, but I already put him as the rapist and I didn't want to use the Engloids.**

**Uh-oh, more competition for Rinners!**

**R&R with any insults and requests...because frankly, I'm out of ideas.**

**You happy _now_, guys? Chapter 9 out of however long this is gonna be. You should be fucking happy-unless I discontinue. I won't I swear! Put your weapons down or else you won't get another fucking chapter!**

**Hehe, suckers...I knew that would work.**

**EDIT: Cause I don't want any Sukone drama...yet. I still have to come up with Kiko's "devious plan" and I swear it'll be good enough!**

**XD Good enough.**


	10. Kiku's Plan AKA Evil Plan 2

**Yo! Haven't updated this in a while.**

**And yes, I have gotten rid of those Sukone bastards. They'll come soon.**

**So yeah, we're at where Kiku has some "devious scheme" planned for some guy she hasn't even met.**

**Damn, now that I think about it, I should add Momo and Akaito to the group. I AM ON IT.**

**.:Disclaimer:.**

**CHAPTER 10 WOOT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Kiku's Plan (AKA Evil Plan 2)<p>

**Anonymous POV** **(an hour back)**

I walk through the gates of Crypton High School and walk straight to the office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" someone asks me, sounding like a cashier from McDonald's.

"Do you have an open spot left for a teacher?" I ask her in response. She nods her head.

"Yes, well, do you have any teaching experience?" Something clicks in my brain. She looks awfully familiar...I gasp.

"Sonika, is that you? And what the hell do you think? I was a substitute teacher." She gasps as well.

"Megurine Luka..." But I stop her. **(A/N: Most of the moms are bitches. And there's one overprotective Luka.)**

"Ah, ah, ah. _Kamui_ Luka," I correct her. She squeals.

"So my plan worked!"

I sigh. "Yes, Sonika. Anyways, about that job..."

**Rui POV (lunchtime~ I just love skipping stuff cause I have no ideas)**

This Kiku girl...is a MASTERMIND. I drop my jaw as she tells us the plan as we eat. We were now on the subject of the bastard that ruined my life.

"Okay, Rui, this guy is a man-whore right?" I nod my head, and the world goes black.

"Now, now, Rui, you can't say that about your boyfriend~" I can feel the smugness radiating off of him. He-no, wait, I'm sorry-_it_ turns me around to face itself.

"EWWW. GROSS. IT'S SO SCARY," I say in the most dramatic way possible. But then I see Rei frown.

"Fuck off, and go die, Utatane," Rei growls, but it just smirks.

"Why don't you?" it retorts, and Rei says, "I asked first."

"Rui? Who do you want to die?" it asks me. The hell? I mutter to Kiku, "Commence." She tilts her head ever so slightly to say that she got the message. It doesn't seem to notice.

"Um, are you the bastard Rui keeps talking about? Utatane Piko?" she asks it "innocently." It chuckles.

"Why, no! That's my twin brother. I am Utatane Kopi." I fall over laughing right here. KOPI. AHAHAHA. "What?"

"Kopi...what a lame cover," I manage to say between laughs. It stomps on my foot. There goes my ankle. I "scream" in pain.

I stop laughing and start crying. And I _never_ cry. But it's part of the plan. Wink wink. Rei rushes over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me frantically and kneels next to me. I wink at him secretly. I "whimper."

"No, not really," I whisper and Rei directs a glare to it.

I snarl at it. "Bastard. Is this how you treat a girlfriend?" It chuckles but stops after seeing that all people in the cafeteria was focusing their attention at this bastard. I keep crying. "Rei, can you please take me to the nurse?" I ask Rei. He nods and picks me up bridal style. I blush lightly.

"You don't mind me stealing your girlfriend, do you?" he asks it with a smirk. It rolls its eyes and walks away.

But the pain really is intensifying on my ankle. I start to cry for real and not for show.

Rei notices this and starts walking. That's when we bump into Megurine-sensei, aka Miki's kickass mom.

"Oh, Rei! Rui! What happened?" she looks at us with concern.

"Bastard stomped on her ankle," Rei replies and she nods. And I black out.

**Kiku POV**

Excellent. Phase 1 of Operation Famous Fiend has been executed smoothly.

Aren't I such a badass genius?

Of course I am. I'm Juon Kiku, after all. It makes sense that all plans by me are badass. Like me.

If I wasn't badass, this plan would never exist and Rui would still be in Piko's grasp.

I freaking saved her ass. Told you I'm that damn awesome, but noooo.

Ahem. I should stop rambling.

* * *

><p><strong>I leave it at that because I'm damn tired.<strong>

**This is so fucking short compared to my other chapters. Meh, I'll edit, but you take what you get right now.**

**BYE. ~Miki**

**P.S. My birthday's coming soon. Wink wink. Or face the wrath of QUEEN LUKA, JAPANESE NINJA NUMBER ONE. ;)**


	11. At Long Last

**Yo! So I renamed this story after rereading the first 5 chapters, so yeah.**

**Here's her Chain of Victims so far: Akita Neru (1), Kasane Teto (5), Kagamine Gumi (5), Kagami Rinto (8), Kagami Lenka (8), Utatane Piko (10; indirectly)**

**Annnd that's it! Here's the Vocaloids I haven't mentioned yet, just so you guys can get to pick another victim: Sweet Ann, Lola, Big Al, Oliver, Ring, Momo, Tei, Teiru, Meiko, Ritsu, Yuki. But I have a special place for Yuki-chan. ;)**

**.:Disclaimer:. *sigh* Fine. Can I own the Vipperloids or UTAUloids?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-At Long Last<p>

**Rin POV**

Soo, Phase 1 of Operation Famous Fiend has been executed smoothly.

Or so I've been told by Kiku, mah new 4th closest friend, behind Miki, Rui, and Len.

This girl is someone you do NOT WANT against you. They are emperors in training. I have been warned by myself.

Ahem. It's becoming a habit of mine to talk to myself. Sorry.

Anyway, Miki's mom (aka my new homeroom teacher) asked me and Len to stay after school to clean the classroom. We nod our heads suspiciously.

_~Le Magical Time Skip to...10 minutes later Trolololol~_

But yet, there appears to be no cleaning supplies out! Le gasp!

I totally saw it coming.

But not this one. "I need you two to perform 3 songs to the "Welcome Back to School" festival in a week. One solo, one duet. And I know you can handle this cause you two sound kickass together." We nod. "Great! I got the music room for you booked after school until 5 pm. See you guys!" And with that, Megurine-sensei was gone.

"Alright, considering that it's 3pm, we could spend the time at school to do the duet, and work alone for the solos; the last day can be getting the instruments recorded and ready?" I ask him. He whistles.

"Damn. Nice plan. And nice legs too." He says with a wink.

"Now, Len, it's not nice to be hypocritical," I joke. I mean, he called his own dad a pervert. I could say the same thing about him.

He rolls his eyes. "Let's just work on the song."

_~2 hours later~_

"Wow. This song is _boss_," Len said. In 2 hours we finished the lyrics. Our song is called Jabberwocky Jabberwocka. And I cannot stress how beast it is. But in the process, he made me fall. And it hurt a lot.

"Yeah, of course it is. We wrote it," I roll my eyes. "It's 5. We better head home." He nods and we pack up our stuff.

As we walk back home (it takes about 10 minutes at walking pace) I decide to grab his hand. He turns crimson. Again.

"What?" I ask him. "Can't I hold my own boyfriend's hand?" Revenge plan into action. He widens his eyes. And grins.

"Really?" he asks giddily. I giggle. "No. Revenge for making me fall." I say with a wink. But I regret it.

He has tears in his eyes. I roll my own. "All right, all right, sorry. How 'bout a kiss instead?" And sure enough, 3 seconds later, my lips are mashed up against his. I pull away. He has that gay pouty face right now again. "I know you were about to grab my ass. And I don't want to waste my voice screaming rape right now." He rolls his eyes.

"It's the most action I've been getting for a long while now. Of course I would take advantage," Len says sarcastically. I laugh.

"Well, what a pretty laugh you have there, missy," I hear a voice say from an alley. I turn around, and I see two guys. "Name's Al. This guy here's Gumo." Said green head smirks. "And what are you doing here on this fine n-oomph!" He lies unconscious on the concrete thanks to my foot. Yes, I can kick that high. And I see that Gumo here has been knocked out with Len's fist. "Run," we both say in unison. We sprint to our houses.

So, I'm only 14 here and there have been 2 attempts to rape me. 3 if you count Len's.

See, I told you I was that sexy.

_~1 week later because I'm too damn lazy~_ **Len POV**

This is it, the Welcome Back to School Festival. And me and Rin are performing. First I'll be singing "Cool Len's Love Song." Then we do our duet, "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka." And finally, to wrap up the show, she'll be singing "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder."

I see Megurine-sensei heading up to the stage with a microphone. She was wearing black combat boots, black short shorts with a yellow belt, a black and grey vest with a yellow tie, black gloves with finger holes, a few black bobby pins, and a black bow on her head. Let's just say the outfit made a certain sexy guy have a nosebleed.

I was was wearing black dress shoes, long black pants with a silver belt, a white long-sleeved shirt folded back, a black glove with finger holes on my left hand, a black vest, and a yellow tie. We both have headphones with microphones attached to them so we can sing and dance like badasses at the same time. My outfit was not as sexy as hers, but it was pretty cool.

"Hello everybody! I'm not even gonna waste any time now. Here's Kagawa Rin and Kagamine Len with their songs!" It was my cue to come out.

"Yo! Rin'll come out and sing later, but first I'm gonna sing for you guys. This is called Cool Len's Love Song because (a) I'm so freaking cool and (b) this goes out to a special someone." I hear a few chuckles and fangirl screams before the music starts. I hear the vocals being done then I start to sing:

_Utau koto ga uri desu ga_

_Kagenagara doryoku shiteru no desu _

_Mada mada ue ga iru keredo _

_Kitto sugu ni nuite misemasu_

I feel the crowd's energy matching my own as I start to sing this song...to Rin.

_Dakara... BOKU wo mitete kudasai... _

_Uwaki shitara... IYA desu... yoso mishinai de_

_Re-re-re RENREN ni shite yan yo! ...Desu _

_BOKU no koe de miryou suru... ii deshou? _

_Re-re-re renjitsu kiitemasu yo nee? _

_BOKU motto ikeru hazu... sou deshou? Desu yo nee!_

If looks could kill-every dude at the festival except for Ted, Kaito, and Rei were glaring at me-I'd be six feet under right now. If fans could kill-every single girl-I'd be 12 feet under. But I'm not backing down.

_Aiso no nai BOKU desu ga_

_Betsu ni kirai na wake ja nai n desu _

_Mada mada koi de wa nai desu ga _

_Doumo ki ga notte konai no desu_

_Dakara... BOKU wo honki ni shite _

_Futarikiri mo... ima de wa... heiki desu kara_

_Re-re-re renka kanjou desu kaa? _

_BOKU wa yoku wakarimasen... sonna no_

_Re-re-re "Renka wa ki no mayoi yo!" _

_Datte dareka itteta sou deshou? Desu yo nee!_

I hope that Rin finally gets my feelings for her. Well, she does, I'm hoping that this song can reciprocate the feelings back to me.

_(Jitsu wa mechakucha DOKIDOKI shiteru KIMI no gendou ni DOGIMAGI shiteru _

_BOKU no gendou wa tsuitsui fushin doumo yappari tarinai jishin_

_Yahari HETAREru jibun kore mo sukareru aru imi shudan? _

_HETARE kaidou dan'i wa godan nante kore jaa nozomi wa kihaku_

_Yosou PURAN ja IKEteru jibun kihon ichiou "Dekiteru" kibun? _

_Kibun dake de wa mada mada tooi douse toshi de wa mada mada chuuni_

_Touhi dattara tokui no bunya sonna jiman wa "Dou demo ii ya"? _

_Tarikihongan ni wa taketemasu minna no chikara shinjitemasu!)_

_Dakedo... BOKU wo suki de ite _

_Minna ireba... kanarazu... tenka toreru hazu_

_Re-re-re rentou shite mo ii desu kaa?  
>BOKU no kyoku wo minna ni... kikasetai<br>Re-re-re renzoku saisei desu kaa?  
>Orei kurai iou ka na... arigatou...<br>Re-re-re renka taishou nan desho?  
>KIMI wa BOKU ga... daisuki de... sou deshou?<br>Re-re-re renka itashi masu yo ne?_

_BOKU to! ...namaiki de SUMIMASEN! _

As I hit the last note, the girls go into chaos. "Kyaas" were heard everywhere. And thank God Rin walked up.

"Hey guys! Miss me yet?" she jokes with a wink. Yes. And then the music for Jabberwocky Jabberwocka plays. I start singing first, but not before some epic dance moves from me and Rin:

_Toaru koufuku lonja ga norotta ashita_  
><em>Genjitsu shugisha wa tsumannai kyou ni<em>  
><em>Shikouteishi no jumon wo tonaeru<em>  
><em>「Abracadabra 」<em>

Now we dance again, while Rin's preparing to sing her part:

_Kaeraku shigisha wa junanchuu_  
><em>Dakara joushiki shinja wa tsumannai kyou mo<em>  
><em>Ippanron teki kisetsu wo motomeru<em>  
><em>「Abracadabra 」<em>

_Turn up! turn up! Imi fumei gengo_  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Onshin futsuu shinki<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Imi no nai hibi wo<em>  
><em>Motto tanoshimasete<em>

_Say Aaaaaaaaaaaah_

If I was one of the guys watching this, I'd have a major nosebleed. But the show has to go on.

_Toaru koufuku lonja ga norotta ashita_  
><em>Genjitsu shugisha wa tsumannai kyou ni<em>  
><em>Genjitsutouhi kanousei wo utau <em>  
><em>「Abracadabra 」<em>

_Kaeraku shugisha wa junanchuu _  
><em>Dakara joushiki shinja wa tumannai kyou ni<em>  
><em>Ippanron yume ni shigamitsuku<em>  
><em>「Abracadabra 」<em>

_Turn up! turn up! Imi fumei gengo_  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Onshin futsuu shiki<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Hiseisan gengo<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Mumimu shuumatsuron<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Fuhitsuyou gengo<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Hijou kaibunshou<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Kachi no nai hibi wo<em>  
><em>Motto tanoshimasete?<em>

_Say Aaaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah_

_Kyougen mousou sekai wa mawaru_  
><em>Uh oh okusuri no junbi ! <em>

We're in great harmony with each other. The notes are really getting into us, absorbing us into the melody.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah_

_Ijou shinjou sekai wa odoru_  
><em>Uh oh fuyuu kan wo douzo<em>

_Heisoku-teki mainishi wa mawaru_  
><em>Uh no okusuri no junbi!<em>  
><em>Yokuatsuteki sekai wa mawaru<em>  
><em>Uh no fuyuu kan wo douzo!<em>  
><em>Chissokukan mansai de odoru<em>  
><em>Uh no okusuri no junbi!<em>  
><em>Hametsu ganmou shouwa de odoru<em>  
><em>Oide isshou ni ikou ka ! <em>

_Turn up! turn up! Imi fumei gengo_  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Onshin futsuu shiki<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Hiseisan gengo<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Mumimu shuumatsuron<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Fuhitsuyou gengo<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Hijou kaibunshou<em>  
><em>Turn up! turn up! Kachi no nai hibi wo<em>  
><em>Motto tanoshimasete?<em>

The music stops and there's huge cheering. I take a bow. "Don't forget me now," I say as I walk backstage. Now for Rin's song.

**Rin POV**

I take a deep breath as the music starts for the final song of the night. I had my back to the audience, waiting for the time to sing, waiting to entrance the listeners. Finally the moment arrives:

_migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_  
><em>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon<em>

_warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite_  
><em>donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?<em>  
><em>doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na<em>  
><em>yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara<em>

As I was singing, my mind keeps drifting back to Len. Argh, focus Rin!

_nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip_

_migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_  
><em>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon<em>

_ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute_  
><em>samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru<em>  
><em>oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite<em>  
><em>shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?<em>

_akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu_

_daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai_  
><em>sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru<em>  
><em>kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu<em>  
><em>kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo<em>

'Course I love him. It's him after all. Ah, why am I thinking about this? Focus on the song!

_kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijō sore tomo ah..._

_kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu_  
><em>kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo<em>  
><em>daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai<em>  
><em>sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru<em>

_migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_  
><em>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon<em>

_migi kata ni murasaki chōcho_  
><em>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru<em>

_fukyō waon_

I strike a pose, and everyone is in total chaos. I bow and leave the stage.

_~Nothing important happened during the festival other than that, so Time Skip~_

Len and I were walking home, still in our (smexy) outfits.

"Yo Rin, can me and Rei crash at your place too? My parents are now engaged in doing it all over the house," Len says randomly. Oh-kay...

"Umm, sure. Did you get your stuff packed?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Already in 2 rooms of your house, thanks to my dad," he replies and rolls his eyes. Hehe, it rhymes~

"Alright," I say and unlock the door to my house. There was a note on the kitchen table.

_Rin (and possibly Len)-_

_Went to go publish shit about Utatane._

_-Rei and Rui_

We both chuckle. Oh, those guys.

I head up to my room and was about to undress when Len pins me on the bed. Oh, hell no. Shit. Abort mission.

"Umm, Len, can you, oh I don't know, get the hell off of me?" I ask him. He just smirks. Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission.

"And why should I?" he asks teasingly. I scoff.

"Cause I said so, baka," I snarl and he chuckles. Then kisses me to try to shut me up. And to make sure that he truly does love me. I can feel that part.

I somehow manage to push those (very tempting) lips. "No girl wants to be kissed forcefully," I say to Len coldly. He freezes and looks at me with a lot of emotions; sorrow, apologetic, desperateness, love. But mostly love.

"F-Forgive me," he whispers and walks to his new room.

Only he never got there.

**Len POV (now to relieve the moment in this playboy's POV)**

"No girl wants to be kissed forcefully," she said to me icily. I froze. I look in her eyes that were welling up in tears. I stay like this for a moment, but if the princess wants to be left alone, so be it.

"F-forgive me," I whisper as I get off of her and start trudging to my new room. _Baka baka BAKA! Why'd you do that?_

But just as I was about to exit her room, she grabs my hand. I turn around.

"You could've asked me first. You know I almost got raped twice," she says in a gentler tone, tears falling out of her eyes. I hug her, and she wraps her hands around my neck.

"I am such an idiot for falling in love with you," I tell her. She chuckles.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she whispers.

"You don't get it. I just made you, the love of my life, cry because I was kissing you, trying to show you my feelings."

"That's how I felt when I told you you were just a best friend-heartbroken because I just hurt a guy I care so much about. I can't imagine what you felt that day. And I'm sorry about that. I'm now just thinking, 'what can I do to repay you?' How about it, Len? How do you want me to embarrass myself?"

"No. Stop it Rin. Don't blame everything because of you. It's all me. If I hadn't stepped into your life, you wouldn't even had to deal with Akita or anybody else." I broke the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're just too mesmerizing to miss for me. Again, forgive me. For everything." I take a knife out of my pocket. Her eyes widen.

Then, I feel her lips crashing onto mine. This one's more passionate than all of our other kisses combined. I lick her bottom lip and she permits me. Then we have one of those tongue wars. Then we break apart, with a trail of saliva connecting us. We wipe our mouths.

"It's all I can do to keep you from doing that. Len, I just realized this. Now that I said that sentence you probably know what I'm going to say." I nod my head quickly. Finally. Those words. Those glorious words.

"Len Kagamine, the fiercely protective, brave, handsome, funny, smart, cute, everything awesome. Len Kagamine, the guy who likes me to no extent. Len Kagamine, the guy I-"

_BANG!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, cliffy! The most likely possibility is gunshot.<strong>

**Second next is Rei and Rui are back.**

**This was so fluffy and long. I is proud of myself x3**

**Just a reminder, you have 2 options:**

**-you can go click the smexy review button**

**or**

**-you can go meet the Japanese Ninja No. 1**


	12. Amnesia Part 2

**Hi again! Last chapter was so fluffy.**

**I was going crazy at the thought that I, Miki could write something _that_ damn fluffy.**

**But to confirm your suspicions, yes, that was a gunshot. I sorry, I just wanted to add some sort of twist!**

**Anyways, who's the owner of Vocaloid again? *cracks knuckles***

**And no, I didn't mean put Knuckles the Echidna on crack. Although, that would be ridiculously funny.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Amnesia Part 2<p>

**Len POV**

"Kagamine Len, the guy I-"

_BANG__!_

The next thing I know, Rin's on the ground with a bullet hole in her body.

No. No no nonononononono.

"Rin!" I cry out and pick her up. I hear Rei and Rui come up the stairs.

"What happen-NO!" Rui screams. "Rei, call 911," I say. He nods and walks down the stairs. I carefully run down them, seeing as I didn't want to hurt my damsel in distress. Rin's still awake trying to fight unconsciousness.

"Rin," I whisper. "Len," she whispers back. "Rin, stay with me. Stay with me, Rin, you can make it."

I hear the sirens approaching and Officer Yowane kicking down the front door.

_~Time Skip because it's so sad *le sob*~_

She's been in the hospital for 2 weeks now. Without her, Sakine Meiko started flirting with me more. I push her away. Making her angry. And making me find out the truth one day.

"Ugh! If only that bullet killed Kagawa on the spot-" she covers her mouth. I look at her very menacingly and grab her wrist.

"If that bullet only killed who now?" I growl. I drag her to the principal's office. Sakine Meiko is now in juvy.

Rin, if only you could laugh and point with me. But all thanks to that bitch...

After school I get a call from my dad. "Len, it's Rin." My heart fills with hope.

"What about her?" I ask my dad.

"We fixed her. Thank goodness it missed all of her vital organs. But she lost a lot of blood. You're an O negative right?"

"Uh, I think I am."

"I'll need some of your blood so that Rin can make a steady recovery."

"Can we do that now?"

"Yes, just come over to the hospital now. I'm at the front doors."

"I'm on my way." I hang up and ask Ted if he has a car we can use to get to the hospital. He says yes.

"Get everyone who's Rin's friend in that car. I'll be at the hospital." And I sprinted off without another word.

And then I get another call from my dad. "We found an extra pint of O negative blood, so we don't need to take some of yours. But I'm afraid that she's in the same predicament as Miki was in a month ago." I stopped in my tracks. No. It couldn't be.

"No..." I whisper.

"I'm afraid so. Kagawa Rin has amnesia." The tears begin to fall as I myself fall on my knees. My dad hangs up.

"Len!" I see Ted and the others in his car. They saw my tears and beckoned me inside the car.

"What's the problemo?" Miku asks me. I could barely choke out the words due to anger and shock.

"She has...amnesia...all...thanks to..." I was crying so hard now. Miki had her jaw clenched.

"Who exactly?" she asked me in a menacing voice.

"I already...took care of...her...she's...on her...way to juvy..."

"Yeah, but who was it?"

I stop crying immediately, eyes flashing with rage and hatred. "Sakine Meiko." Everyone's eyes flash with hatred now.

Rin has this many people that care about her. How can _she_ be the one who gets hit with a bullet?

I saw the hospital outline. I'm here to save you now princess.

**Rin POV**

I wake up and sit up abruptly. Now my head hurts.

What the heck happened? All I remember is a person with brown hair shooting at me. Why though? What exactly have I done to deserve that?

I can hear the doctor approaching. I pick up the book from my counter. _Witch Hunt._ One of the nurses gave it as a get-well gift and I didn't want to let down her feelings. It's actually a pretty good story. Something about the author's name is awfully familiar, though. Kagamine Gumi.

I was on the part were the priestess devised her scheme when the doctor comes in. "Kagawa-san, you have some visitors here." I 'ignore' him and keep on reading my book. "She's right over here," he calls out to someone and leaves.

There was a lot of people. A guy and 2 girls with red hair, a guy and girl with black hair, a girl with long teal hair, a guy with shaggy blue hair, and the guy leading them...he looks like me.

"Rin?" the guy says to me. "Rin, it's me. Kagamine Len. Do you remember me?"

My eyes looked from my book to him, back and forth, back and forth. "Kagamine Len...Kagamine Gumi...are you, by any chance, related to the author of this book?" I ask him. His eyes widen and he snatches the book.

"No way...Gumi published a book..." he mutters.

"So you know her?"

"Yes, she's my sister."

"Is she with you right now? I'd like to meet her." Everyone's face darkens. What? I just said that I wanted to meet the author of that fantastic book.

"Rin," tealette speaks to me. "Do you remember any one of us, Rin?"

"Um...I think so...Kagene Rei?" I ask. He steps forward.

"Yo, Rin. I wonder how she remembered me," he muses.

"And...Kamui Miki?"

A red haired girl let out a squeal. "Rinny remembers me!" Remind me _how_ I know her.

"Is that all?" blunette asks. I nod. "Why do you remember them?"

"I think...Miki...was a close friend..."

"Damn straight," black haired girl mutters.

"And...I've known Rei since kindergarten, he started dating my worst enemy in seventh grade, and...I almost confessed to him...am I right?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to add more. Le happiness for readers~<strong>

**Two chapters in _twenty-four hours!_ ARMAGEDDON!**

**Should I time skip to when Rin snaps out of amnesia or should we see Len suffer?**

**EDIT: Hehe, I changed it up a bit...better? But, Rin thinks she likes Rei...I am such a cruel bitch. But hey, a lot of people said I should do that.**


	13. Unlucky 13

**I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER AFH;DSOIGRGH**

**I'm officially grounded until my birthday, which is in 2 months. Whoop-de-dah, the best birthday present ever.**

**From now on, I'll have to wake up at 5am, therefore giving me 2 hours to type up part of a chapter.**

**Considering that I sleep at 11pm, you should be fucking _appreciative._**

**I'm only typing and updating now because my mom left me home alone and she won't be back for a good 2 hours or so. YUSH.**

**Not to mention that I have another story/crossover. Shit, that was not good planning.**

**But I got one B+. ONE. FML.**

**But I might as well give you a little summary of what's to come. Or a selection of events that I can pick from. Or that you can pick from, because I'm too lazy to come up with the plot, especially now with a 2-hour writing time period early in the morning. Enjoy. And if you don't you might as well drag your ass in hell, aka where Neru is.**

* * *

><p><em>Idea 1: <em>Soo, Miki got pregnant? What? But there's no mistake at who the dad is. But seriously, they're just 14! They're at least smart enough to use a fucking condom!

_Idea 2:_ Oh mah gawd, Teto escaped out of juvy! Prima injured her greatly with that knife; I don't know _how_ she survived, but it's sure as hell that nobody in her town wants her ass back. Except for maybe another certain someone who escaped from jail. -COUGHHONNEDELLCOUGH-

_Idea 3:_ Rin is still has amnesia. Worst part is, she thinks she likes Kagene Rei. Can someone say shota rage?

_Idea 4:_ Someone accidentally pushes Piko into Rin and their lips meet. And that is how the man-whore got in the hospital.

_Idea 5:_ Gumi was told to leave juvy! But she doesn't go back to where Len is. And that's because she found a mysterious guy that she's attracted to. Megpoid Gumo.

_Idea 6:_ Gakupo and Luka (aka Miki's parents) plan to get a divorce and Miki is forced to move away from her friends and boyfriend with her mom.

_Idea 7:_ Apocalypse happens and I don't even get to finish my story.

_Idea 8:_ Rin's amnesia was a practical joke. She's Rin. She can't _possibly_ get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm liking Ideas 3, 5, 6, and 7, and 8. But I think you should decide. CAUSE I IS LAZY.<strong>

**I don't know HOW I came up with Idea 1. Because EVERYONE'S getting pregnant? I mean look at Snooki.**

**Oh shit, my mom's at the garage. Bye guys.**


	14. Time Machines Help With Love Lifes

**REJOICE! YOU FINALLY GET CHAPTER 13! This story is NOT dead. It was close to being dead, though.**

**This chapter is a bit rushed (more rushed than OTHER chapters). So kill me if you hate it, but you wanted an update, hey, it's here.**

**And, boy, was I drunk that day. Kidding, but this is crap, even if (oh my gosh look it's a spoiler censor).**

**WARNING: Violence, death, and a douche of a town.**

**Disclaimer: I have a feeling that Miku will hunt me down with a leek if I say that I own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Time Machines Help With Love Lifes<p>

**MY POV (boo-yah)**

"I FINALLY INVENTED A FREAKING TIME MACHINE!" Len yells.

Whoa, whoa, back it up. (That's what she said.) Why the hell was Len making a freaking time machine, you ask? It's quite obvious that he's gonna travel back to where Rin almost confessed and stop the bullet. But how?

Simple. He kills Meiko first. Disguising as a girl, of course.

It's quite obvious that the absurdity that Rin says that she loves "Rei" pushed him over the edge.

Before he went back in time, he made himself look like Teto that escaped from juvy.

He goes back in time 1...no, 2 weeks ago. He sees Meiko aiming with a sniper rifle. _Heh, I hate to admit it, bad that's not a bad choice,_ he thought. He gets his own gun and shoots the crap out of her.

Meiko stares at 'Teto.' "Teto! You're out! But why would you shoot me?"

"If anyone's gonna kill that Kagawa, it's gonna be me," 'she' snarled and ran away, for 'she' knows that the police are coming.

When the police DID get there, Meiko blankly repeated the story. "I was trying to shoot that damned Kagawa, when all of a sudden, I get shot by one of my best friends, Teto. She said that if anyone's gonna kill that Kagawa, it was gonna be her. Just leave me to die. It's my punishment." And weirdly enough, they just tossed Meiko in a grave.

This town's a very nice place. I myself would like to move there.

But anyways, back to Rin and Len.

XPXPXP

"Len Kagamine, the guy I love." Rin finishes her little rant and stares at Len. Len stares back.

"Not joking?" he asks.

"Not joking."

"No tricks, gags, hidden cameras, weapons?"

"None of that sort. Len, accept the fact that I goddamned love you because you and because I both know that you want to make out right now. Really, you could've told me that earlier. I'm just not letting myself be literally screwed."

"Damn it, Rin! How'd you know?"

"...Look down." Rin blushes red when she realizes that.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a cold shower," Len says, then walks up to Rin and whispers in her ear, almost mocking her, "but you and I both know that you still want some action." He then walks to his temporary room to get his clothes and take that cold shower.

Rin walks back in her own room, closes the door, and sighs. "Dammit, he'll never let me hear the end of this."

XPXPXP

"That's what happened while we were gone?" Rui asks after Rin and Len finish telling the story.

Len puts an arm around Rin's waist and grins. "Yep. Isn't that right, Rin-Rin~?"

Rin glares at him. "I may love you, but I won't hesitate to slap you if you call me that again."

His grin just gets wider. "Okay, _Rinny~_." He winks and Rei chuckles.

"Now that I've been thinking about it, Rui, you haven't kissed me in a while," Rei said, feigning sadness.

Rui laughs sarcastically. "Nice try. But might as well." Rei smirks.

"Get a room!" Rin exclaims.

"I can say the same for you and Len-Len~!" Rui says.

The doorbell starts ringing excessively, signaling the arrival of their other friends.

"Perfect way to show our relationship, right?" Len asks, bracing himself for a hit.

Rin just kisses his cheek. "Great idea." He takes his hand and leads him to the door. Rei and Rui both give him a thumbs-up sign.

Rin opens the door. "Hey, guys!" she says enthusiastically. Everyone notices that Rin and Len were holding hands.

Miki rubs her eyes. "Do my eyes deceive me?" she asked.

Len laughs sarcastically. "This is real shit going down. In fact, she confessed yesterday." He hugs Rin.

"I told you two to get a room!" Rei yelled.

"Shut it Rei! We told you and Rui to get one first!" Rin shouted back. Everyone just laughs it off and heads to where Rei and Rui are except for Rin, who's shutting the door, and Len, who want's to be with Rin.

After she locked the door, Len pins her to the wall.

She glares at him again. "Don't make any moves on me right now, or I'll seriously knee you in the balls. Not kidding, Kagamine."

Len just grins and hugs her tightly. "You tsundere," he whispers. She smiles and hugs him back.

"Say what you want, Len. I'm your tsundere and I'm proud," she whispers back.

"This is not adorable in any way."

"Dude, we're hugging, I just said I'm yours and I'm proud, how is that NOT adorable?"

"Because you didn't kiss me. Simple enough."

Rin looks at him fondly. "Maybe later. You got enough yesterday."

Len smirks. "Technically, it was _you_ putting the moves on me, my dear Rin."

"I know that, now I'm regretting it cause now you want to take my virginity so badly."

"Rin! That may be partially true, but you still love me and you can't deny it."

They smile at each other. "Okay, I guess I can't, but-STOP RECORDING OUR CONVERSATION, MIKI!" Miki looks at them with a recorder in her hand.

Miki smiled. "Can't help it. Len told me to."

"Len!"

"Oh, come on! You have to admit, this is one hell of a conversation!"

XPXPXP

Someone, of course, was watching them. She had long gray hair and crimson red eyes.

"Just wait, my Len," she said. "I'll rescue you from her. Just you wait, Kagawa Rin," she added with venom, "that boy's not gonna be yours that much longer, so enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TOO. THERE'S SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN HERE.<strong>

**Okay, so that first part was pretty crappy, but then you got all that fluff and the FREAKING CONFESSION!**

**And Tei. *shudders* Sukone Tei.**

**Okay, so it DOES say complete, and I left you hanging at the Tei *shudders* part. It should be obvious right now.**

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A FLIPPING SEQUEL.**

**Yes, folks, a sequel to The Sakura Tree/Chain of Victims. I don't know what it's going to be called, but there's gonna be a sequel.**

**Which means I can finally focus on Quadruple Threat~. Luka and Gakupo have the spotlight now!**

**And I'm thinking of writing a few for Shugo Chara and/or Hetalia! So if you like those animes and you actually like my writing, look forward to that!**

**But who DOESN'T love Hetalia? DRAW A CIRCLE THAT'S THE WORLD! I'M NOT HETALIA~! Cause I'm not.**

**Okay, fine, you got me. I'm actually Feliciano Vargas, guys, I'm Italy. Please note the sarcasm if you're not stupid.**

**But anyways! Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry I ended this story so abruptly, but I couldn't get any other ideas.**

**And just a spoiler: I'm going to try and make the list of Ideas happen in the sequel, except for 7.**

**~The not-so-great writer Miki! (And NOO, I'M NOT SEEKING ATTENTION, YOU BLOODY GITS. LOL England.)**

**[EDIT] The prologue for the sequel is on my tumblr! otaku-byte .tumblr .com**

**It's pretty crappy, so I apologize in advance for those of you who go to read it, but I just made a prologue for you to get excited.**

**Don't worry, I'll post the prologue on here for realz. In fact, I'll be starting that after I finish writing this edit. Which is now.**

**[END EDIT]**


End file.
